MegamanEXE Star Force
by MegaHog14
Summary: When Geo and OmegaXis have an argument one night, their transer breaks and it flings them 200 years to the past! How will they cope with 20XX, Bass, Chaud, and, above all, Megaman.EXE and his friends? Criticism wanted. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay, this is another fic I had prepared a while back. I have 11 chapters finished at the time I'm putting this up. Listen, I know the chapters are rather short. I'm doing my best, and I promise that they'll get longer.

Disclaimer: Megaman and all related characters, logos and the such are the property of Capcom. If I owned Mega, things might be a bit different (duh).

Prolouge

Geo Stelar, having just got off the bus from Amaken labs, was walking towards his usual spot at Vista Point. After the whole Andromeda incident, in which the planet had just barely averted destruction thanks to the efforts of Megaman, Geo had come out of his three-year-long depression.

"Hey, are you going there again?", Omega-Xis asked. Omega-Xis, who Geo had taken to calling "Mega", was a survivor of planet AM, which had been destroyed by Andromeda.

"Do you have a problem with that?", Geo asked the alien.

"Well it's starting to get excessively boring, you know.", Mega said, "Didn't you get over everything after you saved the world?"

"For one thing, WE saved the world. It wasn't just me. And just because I got over my dad's disapperance doesn't mean I'm not gonna come to look at the stars anymore."

"Uh-huh, right. Well, I say we're going home right now!", Mega, with his ability to move Geo's Blue Pegasus Transer at will, started pulling the spiky-haired 11 year old toward their house.

"Hey!", Geo shouted, pulling in the other direction, "Knock it off!! Mega!!"

Both of them pulled with all their strength, toward their seperate destination, "COULDN'T YOU GO HOME BY YOURSELF?!"

Mega stopped pulling and asked, "Remember what happened last time I did?"

_Flashback_

_Mega left Geo at Vista Point, having gotten bored after five minutes of staring at constellations, "This get's old so fast, they have to put a jet engine on social security...", the alien had commented._

_Five minutes later, Mega arrived at Geo's home, and found the 11 year olds mother cooking dinner. Forgetting for a brief second that he was invisible to the naked human eye, he said, "Hello."_

_Out of shock, Hope, Geo's mom, shrieked... very loudly, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

_Five minutes later, at Vista Point, Geo recieved a phone call via Transer telling him that his mother was in Echo Ridge Medical Center._

_End Flashback_

"Oh, right...", Geo muttered.

Mega immediately started pulling again, and Geo did likewise. 30 seconds later, the two arguing friends heard a cracking sound... and then suddenly everything went white...

Lan Hikari, wearing his traditional orange vest and trademark blue bandana, was skating towards the Den City museum to see two of three new artifacts that had reportedly been found a few days ago in Netfrica. The brunette turned a corner, and nearly rolled over a kid about his age who was lying in the middle of the sidewalk. Megaman, Lan's personal Net-Navi and twin brother brought back to life, said "What the..."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Geo woke with a start, "Wha?!"

A quick look around told him that he was in a hospital room. The door was closed and the old style analog clock on the wall told him it was midnight.

"You awake?", Mega's voice came from his transer.

Geo found said device on a night-stand next to the bed. Opening it, he said, "Yeah. What happened?"

The AM-ian shrugged, "Something happened when we were fighting earlier and it blew us here."

"Where is "here"?"

"I have no idea. Our GPS isn't giving us much info either..."

"Crud. So what now?"

"We should probably wait for that kid who brought us here to come back. I heard him tell the nurses that he would be in tomorrow to check up on you."

"Do you know who it was?"

"I didn't recognize him, but he wears an orange vest and a blue bandana with some sort-of symbol on it. On a side note, he didn't have a transer."

That surprised Geo, "What? Everyone has a Transer. Life couldn't function without it."

"He did, however, have some blue device that was strapped to his upper arm. I used the internet to check up on it while you asleep. It's called a PErsonal Terminal, or PET for short."

Geo blinked, "What?! No one's used those for 100 years!"

"Then what does that mean?"

"I don't know... but I have a sneaking suspicion. Can you go into that computer and check the date?", Geo asked, pointing out a desktop by the window.

"Sure.", Mega jumped into the computer and 2 seconds later came back out, eyes widened in shock, "Geo... uhh... we've been thrown 200 years into the past!..."

The 11 year-old leaned back and sighed, "Unfortunately, that's what I thought... I guess there's nothing for it but to wait until morning.", With that, he turned over and fell asleep.

The next morning, Geo found himself waiting in the hotel lobby for a delivery, "So you ordered me a PET while I was asleep?"

"Yeah.", Mega replied, "Look, here it is now!"

Sure enough, a delivery man came walking up to him with a package, "Geo Stelar?"

"That's me, sir."

"Here you go. The latest model PET with faster chip download time, faster jack-in time, and hologram projector for your navi."

"Thanks!"

"No problem, have a nice day!"

Geo activated the PET and inserted it in the holster now wrapped around his arm. Then he slipped his transer in his pocket, where it wouldn't attract any attention. It was a miracle that no one had noticed it yet, but he wasn't going to push his luck. Mega, now comfortably situated in his new "home" activated the hologram projector, and he appeared on Geo's shoulder.

A few minutes later, Mega said, "Look, here comes that kid!"

Geo looked up, and he saw a kid his age skating towards him. He stopped and said, "Hey! You feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"My name's Lan. And this is my navi, Megaman.", Said navi appeared on Lan's shoulder, and waved, "Hi, what's up."

Geo's eyes widened slightly at hearing the navi's name, but neither of the two seemed to notice, "My name's Geo. This is my navi, Omega-Xis.", Mega waved, "Yo."

"Well, I'm glad to see you're alright. You looked really out of it when I found you yesterday. What happened, anyway?"

"Uh... er", Geo didn't know how to answer. He certainly couldn't say he was from the future. Luckily, he didn't need to answer. A moment later, the ground started shaking violently, and both kids fell to their knees.

"What's going on?!" Geo asked.

"I have no idea.", was Lan's reply.

They found out a moment later, when a giant Mettaur walked around the corner the corner of the block. Geo gasped, and Lan just stared in shock. The virus lifted its pick-axe, prepared to bring it down and send a shockwave down the road.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The 50 ft. mettaur brought the pick-axe down, sending a shockwave down the street. It destroyed everything, and everyone in the area screamed with panic. Lan recovered from the shock first and immediately tackled Geo, propelling both of out of harms way.

"What the heck?!", Geo shouted, "What is this?"

"No idea.", was Lan's reply, "Come on, we're right next to the Hospital. We have to draw it away from here!"

"Then what?", Geo asked, though he knew exactly what he was going to do. He would "accidentally" get seperated from Lan, then fuse with Omega-Xis and become Megaman... though he would have to come up with a temporary name first.

"You'll find out.", Lan replied, smirking. Geo threw a rock at the virus, and it turned its attention to them. Both kids ran, fast, away from the hospital.

Chaud Blaze was sitting in a restaurant, waiting for his guest. As Vice President of his father's company, he was here to sign a contract with a professional PET designer. Many people found the holographic display from the previous model of PET, which allowed operators to view a battle their navi was in from a "behind-the-navi" perspective. The new model does not have that ability, due to its smaller, compact size.

"Protoman, what time is it?"

"It's five to noon.", the red navi replied.

"Hmph.", Chaud grunted in frustration, "He's 25 minutes late. If he doesn't show up soon, we'll have to...", he left his sentence unfinished, because just then, his PET started ringing.

"Chaud, Lan's calling for you."

"Tell him I'm..."

"The call is marked 'urgent'."

Chaud sighed, "Fine, put him through."

A moment later, Lan appeared on screen, "We've got trouble Chaud. And I mean BIG trouble."

"What is it?", Chaud asked, uninterested.

Lan turned his PET so Chaud could see the virus chasing him. The Official Netbattler perked up, "Where are you?"

"We're on Den City Main Street, heading toward the Chez La De restaurant."

Chaud blinked, "That's where I am... wait, what do you mean 'we'?"

"I've got a friend with me, but that's besides the point. We're coming to you now!"

A few moments later, Chaud heard people screaming and could see the mettaur headed his way. He could also see Lan and a kid he'd never seen before coming straight towards him.

He called up the Science Labs. Mr. Famous answered, "Hello? Oh, Chaud, it's you."

"Mr. Famous, we need a dimensional area, now."

Mr. Famous was immediately on the alert, "No need for formalities. Dimensial Area, LAUNCH"

At Sci Lab, four dishes hooked up to the roof aimed at a sattelite in space and launched a white beam each at it. The sattelite, in turn, redirected them to where Lan, Chaud and Geo was.

Geo looked up in surprise as a strange barrier-like shield formed around the area he and Lan were in.

"What, never seen a dimensional area before?", Lan asked him.

Geo forced himself out of his stupor, "Well, uh, of course I have. I've just never been caught in one myself..."

Lan nodded, then said, "Oh, look. There's Chaud!"

Geo looked ahead, and saw another kid, wearing a red vest, with a long sleeve black shirt under it. He also had camoflouge pants, and hair that was dyed white at the top.

He and Lan both came to a stop, and gasped for breath. A two-mile non-stop run was not an everyday activity. Certainly not when you're being chased by a 50-foot mettaur.

"We're gasp here.", Lan told the now identified Chaud.

"Kid", Chaud said, addressing Geo, "Stay here."

Geo was happy to oblige. This would allow him to perform the EM (Electro-Magnetic) Wave Change without being observed. When he ran inside the restaurant, he found it deserted, "Ready, Mega?"

The AM Life Form nodded, "Yeah! Let's do this!"

"Electro-Magnetic Wave Change!  
Geo Stelar ON-AIR"

In a flash of green light, Geo and Omega-Xis fused into Megaman. He was about to rush out to delete the virus, but he noticed Lan and Chaud each had their PET's held in front of them, "What are they doing?", Geo asked.

"No idea.", Omega-Xis replied, "But they must have something planned if their just going to stand there like that"

"Ready Megaman?!", Lan asked.

"You bet!"

"Protoman? Ready?"

"Ready and willing, sir."

Simultaneously, the two kids pulled out their synchro chips and said, in unison, "Synchro Chip! SLOT-IN!"

In a flash of white light, Lan was fused with Megaman, and Chaud likewise with Protoman.

Across the street from the restaurant Geo was hiding in, on the roof of the museum, a spectator watched as the battle between the two Net-Saviours and the virus was about to unfold, "Heh... this should be interesting..." 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Phew, nice", Geo let out a small whistle, "They can fuse with their navis."

"Yeah, that's interesting. Why can't people do that with navis in our time?", Mega, now a head replacing Geos left hand, asked.

"It's probably because no one has their own personal navis, anymore."

"Hey, the fight's starting."

"I guess it might just be a good idea to stay here and watch. The less questions the better"

The mettaur brought the pick-axe down, sending a shock wave straight towards the boys. Lan and Chaud easily avoided the attack.

"Mega Buster!!", Lan shouted as his right arm formed into a Buster. He let out three single-shots in quick succession.

"Meeeeee...", the Mettaur shouted in pain.

"Samurai Sword!", Chauds right arm turned into a steel sword. He jumped up high, and brought the sword down onto the viruses head.

"Meeetotototototo", the mettaur continued his agonized yell.

"Program. ADVANCE!", the two Net-Saviours yelled in unison.

"Program... Advance?", Geo asked.

"Never heard of it." Mega replied.

"Hmph. Looks like this battle is over. Guess I'll be stepping in, in just a moment...", the figure on the roof muttered to himself.

"Spreader! Triple Slot-IN!", Lan yelled.

"Fire Sword, Elec Sword, Aqua Sword, Bamboo Sword! Slot-IN!", Chaud said.

"HYPER BURST!!"

"ELEMENTAL SWORD!!"

Both Advances hit the Giant Virus simultaneously. He didn't stand a chance, "MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...". In a few seconds, the virus was deleted.

"Guess we've got nothing to worry about." Geo commented.

"Yeah, no kiddi... Wait! What's that?!", Mega shouted.

Geo looked up, "Looks like I'm gonna have to use that temporary name after all"

"HELL'S ROLLING!"

The two kids turned around, but it wasn't fast enough. Two dark wheels hit them full force. The shock of the suddenness of the attack, along with the tiredness that comes from using a PA while in cross-fusion, was enough to knock both children out of fusion with their Navis.

"Lan!!", Megaman shouted in worry.

"Chaud, are you okay?", Protoman asked, but with a much less panicked voice.

Chaud was the first to recover, and he immediately looked up, "Bass!!"

Indeed, the cloaked Solo-Navi stood, err... floated in front of them.

"Bass", Lan said, now sufficiently recovered to turn his gaze up, "what do you want?"

"Simple. Since I can't control Megamans Ultimate Program... I'm just going to delete him, and you three with him.", Bass said, referring to Lan, Chaud and Protoman. He lifted his arms, "Darkness Over..."

"ROCK BUSTER!!"

A shot hit the evil navi from behind, knocking him out of his charge. He spun around, "Who dares?!"

A person who bore a strange resemblance to Megaman stood before him. He had similar armor, brown hair with three rather large spikes, and a head for a left hand that seemed to have green fire coming out of it, "I'm Rockman."

Bass didn't waste any time, "Bass Buster!", He transformed his hands into duel busters and began firing rapidly at this new opponent.

"Battle Card! Predation!", Geo threw a battle card in the air as he was avoiding buster shots. Mega, in turn, "ate" the card.

He disappeared, leaving Bass confused, "Where are you?!"

"Right here!", Geo shouted. Bass spun around, only to hear the future Blue Bomber shout, "Typhoon Dance!" Geo immediately jumped in the air and span around twice, gyrating the wind around him, which damaged Bass, and threw him back onto the floor.

"Battle Card! Predation! Jumbo Hammer!", Mega ate another card and Geo was suddenly hefting a VERY large wooden hammer. He brought it down on Bass' stomach, and the concrete cracked from the impact.

At this point, the two were fighting directly in front of the museum, with Lan and Chaud watching in awe.

From under the hammer, Bass pointed at Geo and gasped, "Hell's Rolling."

Geo wasn't prepared, and both wheels hit him, propelling him through one of the museums windows.

"Heh...", Bass smirked, "Time to finish you off..." 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Geo flew into the museum, and landed with a heavy thud, "Ugh..."

"Are you okay?", Mega asked, concerned.

"I think so, but where are we?"

Mega looked around, "I'd say we're in the museums sword exhibition."

Geo took a look around as well. The rather large room was filled with ancient swords, all the way from the 1500's, "Cool... Hey, what's that one?"

In the center of the room was a pedestal, with a strange looking sword embeded in it. Against his better judgement, knowing that he should be back outside helping Lan and Chaud, he went to take a closer look at it. Mega interrupted him, "Uhh, Geo... WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Sorry, Mega. It's just that this sword... feels like it has some sort-of power coming from it... Hey, there's a description, here."

The sign read, "This strange sword was discovered in NetFrica recently, along with a similar looking Green Ninja Shuriken and Red Dinosaur Skull. People in NetFrica have said that these are the three "Tribe" items of Legend. They say that if any two are brought together, the user would have amazing power. If all three are brought together, the user would be simply unstoppable. When it was taken to the Science Labs here in DenCity, scientists ran several tests on it. Not much is known about it, but the scientists have concluded that this sword is somehow made from EM Radio Waves. How this is possible has not yet been concluded. The Shuriken can be viewed in the Netopia Museum of Natural History, and the Dinosaur Skull can be found in this museums Dinosaur Exibition."

Now, Mega was curious, "How can this be made from EM wa... Huh?"

Suddenly the sword began glowing yellow. Geo jumped, "What the...?"

"Geo, I... I feel this sword ... calling, me somehow."

"I can sense it, too...", As he said this, Geo narrowed his eyes. Without thinking, he grabbed the sword by the hilt.

"Not coming out, are you?", Bass asked, "Fine."

He turned his attention to Lan and Chaud, "Well, I guess I'll just finish you off now."

Both kids struggled to stand, but it was no use. They were too exhausted. They watched helplessly as Bass approached them, arms outstretched, and smirking, "Darkness..."

"Lan!!", Megaman cried.

"Over...", Bass continued.

"Chaud!!", Protoman couldn't keep the panic out of his voice this time.

"Lo..."

"EAT THIS!", an electric wave hit Bass from behind.

"What?", He turned around to find Rockman wielding an odd sword. Rockman himself looked strange, now wearing a gray, somewhat bulky armor. The head-hand now looked larger and was shaped slightly different, almost to point that it looked like a knight's helmet.

Geo didn't waste any time. He immediately went after Bass with a flurry of powerful and quick sword swings, dealing massive damage. In seconds, Bass lying on the street. The evil navi looked up to see Geo coming down from above with the sword crackling electricity... and there was nothing he could do about it. The sword slammed into Bass' midriff, accompanied by a lightning bolt, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!!!", "Bass, Logging Out.

"Wh-what power", Chaud stammered.

"Amazing", Lan agreed.

"I don't believe it." Megaman continued.

"I would never have imagined that someone could defeat Bass so handily." Protoman finished.

They simply stared as Rockman walked over to them, "Are you guys okay?"

"Y-yeah", Lan said, "Thank you."

"No problem."

Everyone looked up as the Dimensional Area began to dissipate, "Looks like I better go...", Rockman said. The sword wielding hero located the nearest computer, which happened to be a signpost, and streamed in.

A moment later, Geo came running out of the restaurant, "Woah! That was awesome! Who was that?"

"We don't know...", Lan said.

Chaud looked at Geo strangely, and thought, "but I'm going to find out... Rockman!" 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After the Dimensional Area disappeared, people came out of hiding and began milling around as though nothing had happened. "Is it always like this when something happens?", Geo asked.

"Yep.", was Lan's reply, "We beat up the bad guy and life moves on. Although recently we haven't had that many bad guys TO beat up."

"Well", Chaud interrupted, "I'll see you two later. I have a meeting to get back to."

"All right, bye."

"Bye."

"Well", Lan said to Geo, "We should probably head over to the Sci Labs, now."

"Okay. For what?"

"We should check in with my Dad. He should be able to tell us where the heck that virus came from, and how it came without being in a dimensional area. Come on, we'll take the Metroline"

Lan and Geo arrived at Sci Lab about ten minutes later.

"Woah... I've never been in this place...", Geo said, pretending he knew about it.

"Not many people have. Everyone's welcome to take a tour, but alot of people are nervous about it, for some reason or other."

"I guess I fit into that category. Your Dad works here?"

"Yeah, he's one of the leading Net and Navi scientists, Dr. Hikari."

Geo blinked, remembering reading that name in a book somewhere, "Cool."

"Yeah, he invented the Synchro Chip, which allows me to fuse with Megaman."

"Lan", Megaman said, "Don't brag about it. You don't want a repeat of the whole thing with Raika when we first met him do you?"

"Don't worry, Megaman.", Geo said, "I've dealt with larger ego's... uh, I think."

The two walked into the building, where a receptionist paged Dr. Hikari and told him his son and a friend were coming to see him. When they opened the door to the lab, Mr. Famous immediately confronted them, "Lan, what happened? Why did you need a dimensional area?"

"A giant mettaur appeared out of nowhere, similar to the whole Duo incident."

"What? But how?", Dr. Hikari asked, entering the room. Now Geo definitely recognized him, having seen pictures of him in VERY old newspapers in Mr. Boreals lab at Amaken.

"We don't know. Oh and on top of that, Bass appeared right after we deleted it."

"What?! Are you okay?"

"Barely, Bass creamed us. But some Navi named 'Rockman' showed up and saved us."

"'Rockman'? I've never heard of him. But at least you two are okay... err, and you are?"

"My name is Geo, sir. I've heard alot about you.", It was true. Newspapers do not lie., "And this is my navi, Omega-Xis.", Said alien appeared on Geos shoulder in holographic form and waved.

"Oh and you know", Geo said, "that sword Rockman used to save Lan and Chaud, I think it's the same one that was on display at the museum."

s"Really? Well, considering the circumstances surrounding the theft, if you two see him, tell him he's welcome to keep it."

"Sure thi...", suddenly the alarms went off.

"Emergency! Emergency! We have an intruder in the Sci Lab mainframe! I repeat: We have an intruder in the Sci Lab mainframe. All who are able are requested to please Jack their Navis into the nearest computer, and deal with the problem. I repeat..."

"Well", Lan said, "This is just great."

"Lan", Mr. Famous said, "Get in there."

"Yes sir, Mr. Famous."

"No need for formalities... I'm only 25 years old for Pete's sake!"

"Omega-Xis", Geo whispered, "We can't sneak out and fuse. That would look too suspiscous. What should we do?"

"Jack me in. I bought you battle chips, didn't I?"

"Oh yeah.", the spiky-haired kid reached into his pocket and pulled some out, "Hmm... these look pretty powerful, maybe we ca... wait a second. Would this have anything to do with the fact that the chips cost twice as much as the PET?"

"Just jack me in..."

"Fine. Hey! I'll help."

Mr. Famous looked him over for a second, then nodded, "Okay, we need all the help we can get right about now."

"Thanks for the help, Geo", Lan said.  
"Jack In! Megaman.EXE! Transmission!"

Geo mimicked Lan, "Jack In! Omega-Xis! Transmission!"

A red beam shot out of both of their PET's transmitting Megaman and Omega-Xis into the system.

"Where are we?" Mega asked Megaman.

"This is the main Sci Lab security system. Now we just have to find out what's wrong."

"Let me save you the trouble!" A voice came from behind them.

The two spun around to face... Megaman!

"Wha?", Mega said in perplexion.

This second Megaman had darker armer and red, malevolent eyes. He also had an evil smile plastered on his face.

"It can't be...", Megaman said.

"Dark Megaman!", Lan said, "but how?"

"Peh. As if I'll tell you!", the evil Megaman said, "Dark Buster!"

The dark navi released three quick shots Omega-Xis, who avoided them with ease, "That all you got?"

Geo tried a battle, "Long Blade! Slot-In!"

Omega-Xis' right arm formed a red sword, and he lashed out , "Hyaa!"

DarkMega jumped to the side, directly into Megamans attack range, "Step Sword! Slot-In!"

Megaman dashed forward and slashed at DarkMega full force. The attack connected, sending the Dark Navi reeling backwards.

"Heh... Not bad. But what about this!!", A Darkchip appeared in front of him.

Megaman flinched in shock, "I thought we got rid of all of them!"

"Looks like you missed one.", Omega-Xis commented.

A Dark Aura appeared around the evil navi, "HAH... just watch this!", He disappeared.

"What, where'd he go?"

Mr. Famous interrupted, "A dimensional area is forming outside!"

"WHAT?!", Everyone else shouted in unison.

DarkMega appeared in the room, "Hello, everyone..."

"Oh, crud...", Geo summed up everyones thoughts. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Megaman and Omega-Xis both jacked out. DarkMega rushed forward, grabbed Geo by his shirt, and threw him out the window.

"Geo!", everyone said. But before they could check if he was alright, DarkMega turned his attention to Lan, "Come on. Fight me, little brother.

Lan was angered at that, "You're not Hub, so don't pretend to be him. Megaman, let's go!"

"Yeah!"

"Synchro Chip! Slot-IN!!", a moment later, CF Megaman stood facing DarkMega, "This is for our friend Geo! Battle Chip, Yo-yo!"

Lans arm formed a yo-yo holster, and he launched it at the evil incarnation of Megaman. The Dark navi evaded it with ease, "Dark Cannon!"

He launched the powerful weapon at the Net-Saviour. Lan jumped to the side, but the blast grazed his side, "Ugh... no choice... Mega Chip, Fireman!"

A hologram of Fireman appeared in front of Lan, "Fire Armmmmm!!", he launched a not-hologram Fire Blast at DarkMega, hitting him full force, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH..."

"Had enough?", Lan asked.

"You forget so easily, Lan. I have the same attacks as you! Giga Chip!!...

"WHAT?!"

"...Delta Ray!", A hologram of Protoman appeared in front of DarkMega, and it launched itself at Lan. The brunette jumped back, but it was no use. Protoman slashed at him three times, each from different angles. The last cut threw Lan out the same window Geo had gone through moments before. He landed with a painful thud, "Owwwwwww... I'm gonna feel that one tomorrow morning."

"You don't even have a morning!!", DarkMega shouted from above him. Lan looked up to see the Dark Navi falling towards him with a Dark Sword ready to stab him through the gut.

"Battle Card! Predation!! Brave Sword!!", A figure flew straight at DarkMega and slashed at him with a what looked like a long sword. The attack sent DarkMega crashing into the wall of one of the Sci Lab buildings.

"Rockman?", Lan asked, getting up.

"You okay, Lan?"

"Yeah, but how do you know my name?"

Rockman didn't have time to answer. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!", DarkMega came flying towards them with two Dark Swords. Lan and Rockman jumped back, avoiding the blades.

"Mega Card! Predation! Gemini Spark!", Two holograms appeared in front of Rockman. They looked exactly the same, both with a strange metallic looking, yellow hand. The only differences was that one had black armor, with the yellow hand being the left, and the other had white armor, with the yellow hand being the right. The white one shot his hand at DarkMega. It struck and paralyzed him, leaving him open and helpless when the black one ran up to him and slashed him with an electric sword.

"Finish him! Lan!"

"Right! Step Sword, Slot-In!...", Lans right hand morphed into a sword, and a his armor starting flashing black, showing that he could teleport to the enemy, but he had something else in mind, "...Knight Sword, Slot-In...", Lans left arm turned into a sword with a reddish glow, "...Step Cross, Slot-In!!"

"PROGRAM ADVANCE!!...", Lan and Megaman shouted in unison, "...EVIL CUT!!", Lan raised both swords in the air, and they morphed together to form a powerful dark red sword with a gold hilt. Now Lan zoomed up to DarkMega, who was still paralyzed, and slashed at him with the sword.

DarkMega screeched in pain, "AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...", "Dark Megaman, Deleted"

DarkMegas data came apart piece-by-piece until there was nothing left. Lan walked up to Rockman, "Thanks for the help. You saved our butts!"

"No problem. It's what I do."

"Hey, have you seen my friend Geo around? DarkMega threw him out the window."

Rockman pointed at a nearby store house, "Yeah. I told him to hide in there."

"Thanks."

"Well, see you later."

"Wait, who are you?"

"No one special. I'm just someone who like to help out.", Rockman streamed into the nearest computer after saying that. Lan made a silent vow as the Dimensional Area began to come apart that he would find out Rockmans identity, and soon. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Megaman was walking down the street in Internet City, "So where did Geo and Omega-Xis go again?"

"Huh? Oh, Geo said he wanted to see Den City. I offered to give him a tour, but he said he wanted to go alone.", Lan replied.

"Megaman, Guts!", Megaman turned around to see Gutsman running towards him.

"Hey Gutsman, what's up?"

"They just opened up a new battle Colosseum, Guts. Dex and I were wondering if you wanted to come along, Guts."

"A new battle Colosseum? Let's go, Megaman!", Lan said.

"If you say so. Sounds cool, in any case"

Geo, as Rockman, found himself in front of a new battle Colosseum, "Cool. What do you make of this, Omega-Xis?"

"I say we check out the competition!"

"It DOES look interesting...", A somewhat robotic voice came from behind him.

Geo turned around. The Navi in front of him was tall, lean, had a face that looked like a mask, and had a large blue orb on the top of his head, "Who are you?"

"My name... is Zero.EXE."

"Well, nice to meet you Zero. My name is Rockman."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Huh?! It can't be!"

"No way! Zero, is that you, Guts?!"

The two turned to see who was coming. Geo immediately recognized Megaman, but didn't have a single clue as to who the tall navi was. The two ran towards Geo and Zero at full speed, "Zero! Is it really you?", Megaman asked.

Zero nodded. Gutsman asked, "But how, Guts?"

"I don't know. After I sacrificed myself to save you, I woke up floating in what I now know as the Undernet. I managed to find my way out after months of wandering, and here I am."

"Well it's nice to know you're okay. Rockman, you know him?"

Geo shrugged, "I've only just met him myself."

"Well. I should have expected to run into you guys here.", The four friends turned around to find Protoman.

"Hey, Protoman. What are you doing here?", Megaman asked.

"Here to see the colloseum, same as you guys."

"In that case, Chaud!", Lan called.

"What?", The future president of IPC asked, knowing what was coming.

"I challenge you to a Net-Battle."

"If you really want to lose your first colloseum battle, that's fine by me. After all, this place does run on a ranking system."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

Over where he was, Chaud slapped himself, "Lan, you're stupidity hurts. It means that you register your navi into the system, and it records your wins and losses."

"Oh..."

"Ahem.", Everyone turned their attention to Geo, "So are we going in or not?"

Everyone else, Zero and Protoman included, nodded.

Megaman was standing in line for a concession stand, "It's really cool, Lan. They even have Cyber Snacks here!"

"Yeah. Let's get something for everyone else."

"Okay"

Geo, Protoman, and Zero were waiting for Dex and Gutsman to figure out how what was wrong the registration machine. They had already finished, but Gutsman had yet to observe the 'Out Of Order' sign above it. Protoman got sick of waiting, "Hey! It's out of order! Move on to the next one!"

"Oh...", was Gutsmans reply.

Five minutes later, everyone was waiting for the computer to finish sorting them out into different matches. Since there was an odd number of them, one of them would have to face someone else who was in the stadium. "Huh, Guts? Look, the computers are done, Guts."

"Yeah, let's see what they are. In the order of which the matches will take place, it's : Me vs. Protoman..."

"Yahoo! Chaud, you're going down!"

"Whatever, Lan. Sorry, but I'm going to be winning this one."

"... Rockman vs. Gutsman..."

"Aww... I wanted to face Lan.", Dex said.

"Well, let's have a good match, Gutsman.", Geo said.

"Yeah, Guts!"

"... And finally... Zero vs... Numberman?!"

"That's right!"

Everyone turned around to see an almost frail-looking Navi. He was green, tall and had a large processing orb on his head, "Mr. Higsby and I will be winning this match."

If he could, Zero would have raised an eyebrow, "You don't seem to be much of a challenge."

"What did you say, huh?", Mr. Higsby said, "My Numberman will cream you! Got that... huh"

A short while later, Geo, Gutsman, Zero, and a still seething Numberman were sitting in the stands, along with some other spectators.

"Ready for this, Chaud?", Lan asked.

"Protoman and I can take anything you throw at us and more.", Was the calm reply.

"Megaman! Battle Routine, Set!"

"Protoman! Battle Routine, Set!"

"Execute!", The two navis said in unison. They launched at each other. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Megaman vs. Protoman: Battle Start!

"Battle Chip! Wide Blade!", Lan slotted in the chip, giving Megaman a sword to match Protomans.

The two rival navis met head on, dodging and parrying each others swipes. "Battle Chip! Elec Sword!", Chaud gave Protoman a second sword, and the red navi was swinging away at Megaman with both swords, who, thanks to some practice when he had fought Bass during the Nebula Grey Incident, managed to dodge and weave with ease.

"Battle Chip! Salamander!", Lan shouted. Megaman jumped back, dismissing the Wide Blade he was using. He enveloped himself in a wave of fire, which shaped itself to look something like a wyvern. He launched himself at Protoman. The red navi, not having enough time to dodge due to the sheer amount of space the attack takes up, crouched and brought up his shield. Megaman flew past, and the shield took up most of the attack, leaving Protoman with minimum damage.

"Awesome!", Geo declared, "I've never seen such a cool fight!"

"Hmph. I could do that, too!", Gutsman said.

Zero remained silent, watching the match with utmost interest. He ignored the dirty looks he was still getting from Numberman.

"Is that all you've got, Lan?", Chaud asked.

"As IF", Lan declared, "Soul Unison! Proto Soul! Slot-IN!!"

Megaman became surrounded by a circle of white light, and when it died down, Megaman had similar armor to Protomans, except that his helmet visor was green. "Proto Sword!", Megamans right arm morphed into a sword exactly like Protomans.

"Hmph. Just a cheap imitation..."

"What! In case you don't remember, this 'cheap imitation' PWNed Shademan!!"

"...Did I really just hear you say that?", Chaud asked, somewhat unnerved. Lan might be a bit cocky, but this was just plain creepy.

"...To be honest, I can't believe I just said it myself..."

"Lan...", Megaman sighed.

"That's enough of that... Protoman, let's win this!"

"Not happening! Megaman, let's go!"

Both navis ran towards each other, and locked swords once again. A few moments into the test-of-strength, the two broke off and moved back.

"Lan, it's no good.", Megaman said.

"We're too evenly matched, Chaud.", Protman told his operator.

"Well then", Lan started, "I guess it's time for the Program Advance."

"My thoughts exactly." Chaud concurred.

"PROGRAM ADVANCE!!", Both net-ops yelled.

"Cyber Sword! Battle Chip IN!", They slotted in the chips, and a picture of the Cyber Sword chip appeared on both of their screens. At the same time, Megaman and Protomans right arms morphed into said sword.

"Wide Sword! Battle Chip IN!", As the navis left arms morphed, the kids' PET's realized what they were trying to do, and they switched to the Program Advance screen, where pictures of the already slotted-in chips were represented in a 'Building Block' fashion, stacked on top of one another.

"Long Sword! Battle Chip IN!", A third 'block' joined the other two on both PET screens, and the words "PROGRAM ADVANCE" ran along the middle of the screens in small, capital letters. Megaman and Protoman lifted their swords in the air. They started glowing green, then joined together as small balls of pure energy in between the palms of their hands. They then extended upwards, forming VERY long, and obviously powerful swords. The two combatants brought their sword down to the ground, letting the resulting waves do their work. The waves met head-on, not letting one another pass. Eventually, they both canceled each other out.

"No way..." Lan said.

"I don't believe it either..." Chaud agreed.

On the field, Megaman and Protoman both stood, hunched over from the exhaustion. By this time, Megaman had been forced out of his Proto Soul from tiredness. This was now a waiting game. Both navis were obviously about to collapse, and whoever fell first lost. No one moved. No one made a sound. Then Protoman fell over on his side. Everyone in the stands cheered wildly, and it was just now that Lan, Megaman, Chaud and the still grounded Protoman realized that the coloseum was suddenly filled to max capacity. Every single chair in every single row in every single section was taken. Some navis, not wanting to miss out even though there were no seats left available, were even sitting on the stairs.

Chaud smiled, "Good match, Lan."

"Yeah, you too."

On the field, Megaman was helping Protoman to his feet, "Well, that was fun."

"Yeah, sure was"

"Where did all of these people come from?! It was almost completely empty when we got here!!", Geo yelled over the cheering. He had seen everyone filing in, but was too absorbed by the match to notice it. Gutsman covered his ears, and Numberman, his hearing receptors, but it was still too loud for them. Zero calmly absorbed the noise without any trouble.

"Well, I for one can say that that was one of the most exciting matches I have ever witnessed as a reporter!!"

Megaman and Protoman, who were shaking hands, looked up at the big monitor to see Ribbita on screen, "Yes, indeed. Some navis and their operators happened to be watching this match, and when it started getting exciting, they contacted some friends. Those friends contacted other friends when they got here, and that pattern continued on and on until we at DNN got word of it. I took a look at this little tournament this group of friends of friend had put up for themselves, and knew immediately that this was sure to be one great tourney. And I was right! From the middle of this match, about when Megaman used the Proto Soul, this tournament had been bradcasted live to homes around the nation!"

"WHAT?!", The group of friends exclaimed. But they couldn't be heard over the continuing racket.

"And it seems that Megaman has gotten retribution from the match at the N1 Grand Prix. The next match is Gutsman, another navi who also competed in the N1 Grand Prix, and a navi I've never heard of: Rockman!", Ribbita turned her attention to the competitors, who were now all joined center arena, "This is your tournament, guys, so start the next match whenever you want."

Lan, Chaud, Dex, Mr. Higsby and all of the navis, Zero included, were left dumbstruck. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Geo and Gutsman faced each other from opposite sides of the battle field, surrounded by hundreds of spectators. "We're gonna win this, right Gutsman?", Dex asked.

"That's right, Guts. No way we'll let you win, Guts."

"Sorry, but losing is not on my to-do list.", Geo retorted, "Let's Go!

Rockman vs. Gutsman: Battle Start!

"Battle Card! Predation! Break Saber!", Omega-Xis' head was replaced by a white sword with purple rings circling around it.

"Would you look at that!", Ribitta dramatized, "I've never heard of such an attack! And what's a Battle Card"

The realization hit Lan and Megaman like a cannonball going through a snowman. "You know, she's right. I didn't realize it until now, but that Rockman guy has used unknown attacks all this time...", Lan said.

"And what is a battle card?", Megaman asked.

Geo launched himself at Gutsman, swinging the saber in a wide arc. Gutsman dodged the attack, albeit barely. "Mega Guts Punch! Slot-IN!", Dex said.

Gutsmans right fist grew to three times its normal size. The rather large navi swung at Geo. The EM-Human jumped to avoid the attack, but the fist hit him in the leg, literally flipping Geo in the air. "Let's finish this, Gutsman! Long Sword! Slot-IN!", Gutsman slashed out with his newly acquired sword, but Geo rolled out of the way before the blade could connect.

"What do you think of it, Chaud?", Lan asked his rival, via phone.

"I'm not sure. To be honest, I didn't notice that until now, either. But there is one I did notice, recently."

"What's that?"

"Take a look at him. Doesn't he look an awful lot like that Geo kid you met a few a days ago?"

"Well, now that you mention it, he kinda does..."

"And his head-hand. Doesn't it look like Geos navi?"

"Wait. What are you trying to imply? Are you trying to say that Geo and Omega-Xis have somehow fused in the Cyber World? I hate to break it to you, Chaud, but we don't HAVE that kind of technology yet."

"There's somthing you should know."

"Uh-oh... I've seen movies like this before. I suppose now's the time you're going to tell me that we DO have such technology and that it just hasn't been revealed to the public yet, right?"

"Well"

Geo stood up, took aim, and shouted, "Rock Buster!" Omega-Xis shot out a purple beam from his mouth, and the sheer speed of it kept Gutsman from being able to dodge it.

"Mega Card! Predation! Wolf Woods!", A hologram of a vicious looking wolf, standing on two legs, with long, sharp claws appeared in front of Geo. The hologram ran up to Gutsman, who was too slow to react, and slashed twice with its claws, doing heavy damage to Gutsman.

"Okay, Gutsman! PROGRAM ADVANCE!", Dex shouted.

"Uh-oh...", Geo mumbled.

"PROGRAM ADVANCE, Guts!"

"Time Bomb! Triple Slot-IN! Time Bomb +!!"

A HUGE bomb appeared in Gutsmans hands, and he threw it a Geo full force. Gutsman might not be the brightest guy around, but he was definitely strong. The bomb flew through the air so fast that Geo didn't even know that Gutsman had thrown it until he had crashed into the arena wall over fifty feet away, and was trying to recover from the powerful explosion.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Geo.", Omega-Xis said.

Geo nodded his agreement, and stood up, his legs still wobbling. "I can't believe he got up from that!", Ribitta yelled, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it looks like we have one stubborn competitor on our hand here."

"Darn...", Dex muttered.

"So let me get this straight.", Lan said, "A few weeks ago, your company, in conjunction with the Sci-Labs and, for the first time, Yai's company, completed construction on the prototype of a new synchro chip that allows an operator and navi to fuse together in the Cyber World. Then, a few days later, five of the fifteen you made were stolen right under the noses of security."

Chaud nodded, "Yes. And if my guess is correct, your friend Geo might be the thief. Or one of them, anyway."

Lan frowned, "I don't know... I mean, yes, Geo and Omega-Xis look too much like Rockman for it to be ignored, but Geo doesn't really seem like the type to do such a thing..."

"Nevertheless, when you see Geo again, confront him."

Lan opened his mouth to object, but Chaud interrupted, "Or at least try to get him to come down to the Science Labs for questioning."

"...Fine..."

"Look, I'm not saying it's him. He looked like a good person to me when I met him, too. But think of this: whenever one of them isn't around, the other is."

Lan nodded his consent, "Fine, I'll talk to him. But you know it's against my personality to force someone into doing something against their will."

"We'll see what happens when the time comes.", Chaud hung up.

"Megaman, what do you think?"

"Well...", The blue navi said, "considering all the facts, I think yes, Rockman could be Geos and Omega-Xis' crossfused form. But like Chaud said: we'll see what happens when the time comes. I just hope they aren't guilty of anything"

Geo, still a bit shaken up, lifted a battle card that was glowing red, "Star Break!!" Omega-Xis' head disappeared, leaving a regular arm, and Geos blue Ice Pegasus Transer, "Fire Leo!"

Geo slotted in the Star Force card, and when the ensuing red light died down, Geo was left standing with red armor, that seemed to be a little bulkier than before. Omega-Xis' head was also different, now shaped somthing like a lions head.

"What the?", Dex started. Geo brought Mega's head down to his side, allowing the energy to charge up. A moment later, he thrust his hand forward, and a giant laser of fire and lava shot out at Gutsman, "ATOMIC BLAZER!!!". The dull-witted navi didn't stand a chance. The blast hit him quite hard, and he went flying all the way to the wall on the other side of the arena. He hit it, and fell in a heap to the floor. He tried to get up, but fell right back down on his face.

"And that's it! Ladies and Gentlemen, this battle is OVER!!", Ribitta shouted. The crowd went nuts, cheering and chanting "Rockman! Rockman"

Geo and Gutsman met up with the rest of their friends in the stands. "Nice match, you two.", Protoman said.

"That was really cool, Rockman.", Megaman said, "What was that transformation?"

"It's called the 'Star Force'.", Geo replied, "There are three of them, in total. The one you saw me use is called the 'Fire Leo'. I'd tell you the other two, but I'm probably gonna have to use them in the finals. No use giving your opponents an advantage."

"True. I'm interested in seeing what they're like."

Zero didn't say anything, as usual, and Numberman was too busy glaring at Zero to give Geo a compliment, "It's our turn now, Zero. I'm going to win."

Zero took the taunt with the usual calm demeanor.

Zero vs. Numberman: Battle Start!

"Battle Chip! Dice Bomb! Slot-IN!... Huh.", Mr. Higsby said. Numberman threw the bomb at Zero, who didn't even bother to move.

The bomb exploded, and when the smoke cleared, Zero was nowhere to be seen, "Where did he go?", Numberman asked.

"Right here...", Zero gave Numberman a very hard punch to the back the head, and the processing navi fell, obviously down for the count.

Protoman sighed, Gutsman laughed, and Megaman was struggling to keep himself from joining Gutsman. Lan and Chaud weren't even trying not to laugh. Geo gave a smile, "Well that was ridiculous. I swear, if this was some sort-of anime or fan fiction, I would be sweat-dropping, right about now..." 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

"So... what now?", Geo asked.

"I know!", Megaman said, "We'll have Protoman, Gutsman and Nuberman compete in a three-way free for all to decide who gets 4th, 5th, and 6th place."

"Sounds good to me, Guts!", Gutsman said.

"I'm in.", Protoman concured. Numberman merely nodded his acceptance, still glaring at Zero.

"How about you?", Megaman asked, "Dex, Chaud, Mr. Higsby?"

"We'll do it.", All three operators said simultaneously.

A few minutes later, the three competitors faced each other in a trianglular formation. Their operators were just as focused.

Protoman vs. Gutsman vs. Numberman: Start!

Dex moved fast, "Mega Guts Punch! Slot-IN!!"

Gutsmans fist grew three times its normal proportions, and the large navi launched himself at Numberman, "Eat this, Guts!"

The processing navi merely stepped aside, and Gutsman went crashing into the wall. "Custom Sword! Slot-IN", Mr. Higsby said. Numberman slashed at Gutsman, but this early in the fight, the Custom Sword wouldn't do much damage. Normally Numberman would question Mr. Higsby when such an amateurish move was made, but the lean, green, not-so-mean navi understood it to be a lure.

Protoman ran up behind Numberman, who turned and slashed at him as well. But Protoman didn't take the Custom Sword bait. As the sword made impact, Protomans entire template turned gray, and he disappeared. "What!", Numberman exclaimed.

"I'm right here.", Before Numberman could turn around, Protoman attacked, "Sonic Boom!" The sword wave hit Numberman.

Numberman: 6th place

"WHAT?!", Mr. Higsby exclaimed.

"One more, Protoman.", Chaud said.

"I'm on it.", Protoman turned around... and immediately met Gutsmans fist. The red navi went flying.

"Battle Chip, Vulcan! Slot-IN!", Dex said. Gutsman took aim, and fired. Except that Protoman was no longer there.

"Where did he?", Geo started.

"Chaud must have used a Panel-Out.", Megaman counseled, "Protoman's fast. But he's not faster than a Vulcan."

Just as Megaman had predicted, Chaud had, indeed, used a Panel-Out. Gutsman still hadn't registered the fact that the sword navi was no longer there, and said navi stepped out of a cyber door directly behind him.

"Gutsman! Look out!!", Dex cried. But the warning came too late. Protoman slashed downward with his sword.

Gutsman: 5th place Protoman: 4th place

"Not the most exciting battle I've ever witnessed, but at least we know who would win in a fight between the three of them.", Geo said, "Well, Megaman, looks like we're up next!"

Megaman nodded, "Come on, Zero... uh, Zero?"

"There he is!", Geo said, pointing. Zero was already on the field, waiting, calm as ever.

"Well, let's go!", Lan said, "Sorry, Rockman, but we're gonna win this one!"

Geo rolled his eyes. He suddenly got the feeling that he was going to be VERY tired when this was all said and done.


	12. Chapter 11

Here's the next chapter, everyone. I have to use the "Notepad" program to upload these, so whenever I try to switch points of view, it won't let me. I should have mentioned this before, sorry, but I need to count on you guys to figure out when the POV is changing until I can get a better program. Thanks for your understanding! Also, whenever Geo is Rockman, if I call him Geo, it means that it's coming from his POV, since nobody else knows he's Geo... yet. Whenever it's coming from anyone else's POV, I call him Rockman.

Chapter 11

Megaman looked at his two opponents. He, Zero and Rockman had formed a triangle, and the three were facing each other down. He had to be careful. If he focused his attention on one of them, his back would be exposed to the other. His strategy involved waiting until one of the other two moved first, then trying to take him out while he was distracted. He wasn't holding his breath, though. He was sure that Rockman, and definitely Zero were both thinking along the same lines. The spectators were watching, waiting. At some point, Roll and Glyde had joined the crowd, and were sitting in the front row.

Suddenly, without warning, Rockman lunged at Zero, "Battle Card! Predation! Break Saber!". The sword appeared on his left arm, replacing the head, and he swung at the swordsman navi. Zero brought up his sword, and blocked Rockman attack. The two applied more pressure, hoping to break through the others defenses. "Megaman! Vulcan, battle chip, in! Download!", Lan said.

Megaman's right arm morphed into a vulcan cannon, and he aimed at the other two contenders, "Eat this!"

He opened fire, but by this time, Rockman and Zero had figured out what he what up to. They jumped back from each other, and focused on attacking him, instead. "Ah, crap.", Megaman said, turning to run.

"Panel Out! Battle chip, in! Download!", Lan said. A cyberdoor appeared in front of him, and he dove in.

"Where is he?", Rockman asked. Unfortunately, he forgot about Zero.

The red navi looked at him, and swung his sword in his direction, unleashing a shockwave at the spiky-haired teen. "Yaaaagh!", Rockman yelled, as the attack hit him. Before Zero could capitalize, Megaman dropped out of an overhead cyberdoor. Lan had given him a widesword, and Megaman yelled, "Take this!"

He swung downwards, but Zero sidestepped, and drove a fist into the blue navis gut. The swordsman then kicked the blue navi in the stomach, sending him flying back. He landed with a thud, and he told Lan, "It's no use. I can't get near him!", Megaman could also see Rockman on the other side of Zero, struggling to stand up.

"Darn it! What can we do?", Lan asked. Just then, something appeared on his PET screen. He looked at it in shock, and told Megaman, "I thought we couldn't use this anymore..."

Megaman could sense what it was, "Well, apparently, we thought wrong."

Lan grinned, "Okay! Megaman.EXE: Style Change"  
----------------------------------------------

Geo was going at it with Zero again, and failing horribly. The sword-type navi just couldn't be hit! Suddenly, a bright light emerged from where Megaman was, and they turned to see what it was. When the light disappeared, Megaman was standing there, except that he had red armor, and there was a white line going from his symbol to his right shoulder pad, which was suddenly much bulkier. His right hand had also suddenly swollen, making it look like Gutsmans hand. "Megaman!", the previously blue navi said, "Heat Guts Style!"

"Woah... What's this?", Geo quietly asked Omega-Xis.

"I don't know, but I sense alot of power coming from his new form.", Was the alien's reply.

Megaman lifted his arm, and his hand disappeared, replaced by a sword made of fire, "Heat Guts Sword!"

Zero took this as a challenge, and turned to face him. He seemed unphased by the sudden transformantion. "We need a sword, too.", Geo said.

The tribe sword appeared in front of him. He grabbed it by its hilt, and thrust the blade into the air, "Tribe-On! Thunder Berserker!"

In a flsh of yellow light, he was wearing his gray, bulky armor.

Zero took a look at both at them, and said, "Very well... Let's end this." 


	13. Chapter 12

Wow! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm really flattered. Well, here's the next chapter. The mini-tournament ends in this chapter. Next chapter, we get back to the main storyline. For those who are interested, I've enabled anonymous reviews... so review, people without fanfiction accounts who are reading this! 

Chapter 12

Megaman rushed forward, aiming at Zero. The larger navi lifted his sword, and blocked the attacked. Megaman backed up, and immediately went straight him again. They exchanged blow for blow, neither getting in an attack. Geo took advantage of the moment, and attempted to hit Zero from bedind with his berserker sword. Zero was focused on Megaman, and the sword hit him from behind.

Unfortunately for Geo, it didn't cause much damage at all, and Zero pushed Megaman back so he could face him. Geo swung, and Zero parried. The swordsman swung, knocking Geo back, and then quickly spun around and slashed out at Megaman, who was trying to sneak up on him.

"Crap!", Geo heard Lan say to Megaman, "We use a Style Change, and we're still losing! And badly at that!"

"I'm no quitter.", Megaman said, tired, "But I'm about ready to throw in the towel."

"He's right, Omega-Xis.", Geo told the alien. He was exhausted, and couldn't keep fighting for much longer.

"No way!", The AM-ian replied, "We're gonna win this thing!"

"Okay, Megaman, fine.", The two heard Lan say, "We still have one more card up our sleeves."

"Uh-oh.", Geo said, getting a inkling as to what Lan was planning, "I've got a bad feeling about this..."

His worst fears were confirmed a moment later, "PROGRAM ADVANCE!!"

"...Crap.", Omega-Xis said.

"Yo-Yo! Triple Slot-IN!!"

"PROGRAM ADVANCE!", Megaman repeated what Lan had a moment sooner, "Great Yo!"

Three Yo-Yo's appeared. One was in front of Megaman, and the other two were on either side of him, "GO!"

Zero, thinking that he wouldn't be able to stand up to three Yo-Yo's, got ready to avoid them. Geo had other plans, however. Using the last of his energy, he grabbed Zero by the arms, and held him in place as the three yo-yo's approached. Zero tried to escape, but Omega-Xis had a firm grip on his arm. The Program Advance connected, and as the blades on the Yo-yo's tried to cut through Zero's armor, it created a lot of smoke.  
-------------------------------

"What's going on?", Roll asked Glyde. The smoke had covered all three contestants, and they were invisble to the crowd.

"I'm afraid I don't know, Roll.", Glyde replied.  
-------------------------------

Protoman, Numberman (who had been glaring at Zero throughout the entire fight), and Gutsman all struggled to see the three combatants, but in vain. The smoke was far too thick.  
-------------------------------

Lan and Chaud were also struggling to see. The views their PET's gave them didn't let them penetrate the smoke, and that's was all they could see.  
-------------------------------

Three minutes later, the smoke started to clear. Everyone who was watching on leaned forward in their seats. Soon, they were able to see the three combatants. They were all standing in their original positions, forming a triangle. Zero's armor now had multiple dents and scratches. Geo and Megaman were covered in dust and soot. They were all breathing heavily. A moment later, all three of collapsed.

--------2 hours later-----------

After all the autograph signing, hand shaking and what not, the six combatants had been able to leave. Geo, in normal human form, had just entered Lan's house, whose parents had agreed to house him for as long as he wanted to stay. Lan met him in the living room, and asked, "Hey, do you mind if I ask you some questions... Rockman?"


	14. Chapter 13

Authors Note: Here's chapter thirteen, everyone. If you leave a review, and you have a fan-fic account, I will personally reply to that review. However, if you leave a review, but it's unsigned, I'll reply to it here. If you read the next chapter, and I haven't replied, it means that I got the e-mail telling me you reviewed AFTER I put the chapter up. In any case, no matter what happens, your review will be replied to, and sometime soon. That being said... 

Megaman-Omega: Yeah, I'm sorry the chapters are a bit on the short side. In truth, I'm actually a bit disappointed in myself because of it. My goal for each chapter is at least 1000 words, but so far, I believe only two chapters have reached that point. I'm glad you're enjoying this story anyway. If you want, check out my other fic-in-progress, which is a novelization of Megaman ZX Advent. The chapters in that one are longer, but the updates for that one are coming slower than this one, for some reason or other.

??? (Yes, people. That's what he/she put down as a name.): Thank you!

Now, without further ado...

_Chapter 13_

Geo was sitting on a couch in Lan's room, studying the wood-paneled floor. The moment Lan had asked if he was Rockman, he knew the jig was up. Omega-Xis had suggested running away, and though it was tempting, Geo knew he didn't have a place to stay. His only course of action was to get Lan to keep trusting him.

"I'll make this clear here and now. I believe you stole those chips.", Unfortunately, Chaud was making it a bit hard for him. Chaud had explained the break-in, the new synchro chips and everything to him. Now, Chaud was interrogating him. Lan, who didn't want to make things harder on Geo, watched from another chair.

"I'm telling you! I didn't steal anything!", Geo exclaimed.

"Can you prove that you didn't?"

"Can you prove that I did?!"

"Does that mean that you did it?"

"No! Do I look like the kind of person who would do such a thing?"

"No, but looks can be deceiving."

"Oh, for the love of..."

"Chaud, that's enough.", Lan said, standing up, "This isn't getting us anywhere. Geo, let me ask you something: If you didn't steal those chips, than how are you able to fuse with Omega-Xis in the Cyber World?"

Geo sighed, "Okay, I'll tell you guys everything, but I seriously doubt you'll believe me..."

An hour later, Geo had finished his story, and Chaud asked, "So let me get this straight. You claim to be from two hundred years in the future, from a town called Echo Ridge, which, to my knowledge, doesn't exist. Three years ago in your time, your father went missing in a bizarre space station accident, and everyone aboard was presumed dead. Now, just a few months ago, you were stargazing using those visualizer glasses, which allow you to see radio waves, when you noticed that two lights seemed to be fighting."

"Um-hmm.", Geo said.

"One of those lights ended up being Omega-Xis. He managed to crash into you, effectively knocking you unconscious. You woke up in some sort of white area, where you met Omeg-Xis for the first time. The next day, three of your classmates, Luna, Bud and Zack were on a monorail. Some EM viruses attacked it, and destroyed it. The car that the three were in was safe, but Luna was hanging from the edge, and the other two were in no position to provide help without putting themselves in considerable danger."

"Yep."

"So you decided to climb up the the support beams of the rail with no harnesses to protect you if you fell. Once you got to the top, you used the Card Force system to delete some of the viruses. But they turned their attention on you, and attacked. Omega-Xis leaped out of your Transer to give you a hand, and you fused with him, turning you into a 'Radio-Wave Human'. You beat the viruses, and everything went on from there."

"That's about it, yeah."

"You do realize that I'm ready to put you in the mental ward, don't you?"

"I believe him.", Lan stated simply.

Chaud turned to face his friend, "Lan, you'd believe your underwear was on fire if I told you that right now."

Lan grimaced, remembering the time that he had fallen asleep on a plane and Megaman HAD told him that in order to wake him up. He stood up yelling, and everyone on the plane laughed at him. Protoman, in holographic form, called out, "There is one way for Geo to prove that he's telling the truth. Have him perform this 'EM Wave Change' in front of us right now."

Chaud slapped himself, "Of course. Why hadn't I thought of that? Okay, Geo, this is your chance to prove yourself innocent. Fuse with Omega-Xis right now. If you're lying, then I'm arresting you for charges of break in and robbery."

Geo stood up, and stretched his legs, "Okay. Omega-Xis, you ready?"

"Anytime, Geo.", The alien responded.

"EM Wave Change!  
Geo Stelar! ON-AIR!!"

In a flash of green light, Rockman stood in front of the two Net-Saviours. Chaud blinked, "I can't believe it..."

"Woah! This is so cool!", Lan exclaimed.

"I'm just glad he was telling the truth.", Megaman said, relief spreading across his face.

"In any case.", Protoman said, "The science labs will want to question you, Geo. Can you come tomorrow?"

"Sure, why not.", Geo replied.

"Alright, then.", Chaud said, "We'll see you then." And with that, Chaud left.

Reverting back to human form, Geo asked, "So what do we do now, Lan?"

The brunette shrugged, "I don't know. Wanna go hang out at the museum?"

"Okay, let's go"  
--------------------------------------------------------

Unbeknownst to the kids inside, a navi in a copybot had been listening in to the entire conversation from outside the window, "So, you're Rockman. Well, I'll see you at the museum. And I WILL have my revenge. And I'm going to enjoy every minute of it..."


	15. Chapter 14

Authors Note: Here's the next chapter, but first...

Review replies:

???: Didn't mean to insult you, sorry.

Zohaku: Maybe, maybe not. Keep reading to find out.

Okay, here we go!

Chapter 14

"So you're an alien from another planet?", Megaman asked Omega-Xis. Lan and Geo were walking to the museum, and Megaman had decided to jump into into Geo's PET to have a talk with the extra terrestial.

"Yep. When I met Geo's dad, the conversation we had convinced me that what I was doing was wrong. So I stole the Andromeda Key, and escaped to Earth, with a bunch of FM-ians on my tail. One of them, Cygnus, who was shaped like a swan, caught up to me. We fought, and the fight ended in a stalemate, with both of us falling to Earth. I crashed into Geo, and the rest we told you at the house."

"Cool. But when you guys fused, what made you come up a name like Rockman?"

"Actually, that's just a name Geo came up with to use for as long as we're in this dimension."

"Oh? Then what do you two usually go by?"

"Well, let me tell you about the first time we fused."

Flashback

Geo had just walked out of the monorail station, having barely avoided a run in with Luna, Bud and Zack. The three of them had recently been trying to force Geo to go to school. A few minutes later, Geo was walking down the street, when he and Omega-Xis, who was taking residence inside Geo's transer, heard a large explosion. Several people started screaming in terror, and Geo looked up to see the monorail destroyed. One of the cars was open, and Luna was hanging from the edge, screaming her head off. Bud and Zack were trying to reach her, but in vain.

"That's Luna!", Geo yelled.

"One of your... what did you call them, 'classmates'?", Omega-Xis asked. Geo looked up at the bridge again, but this time with his visualizer on. This time, he also saw a bunch of mettanna's up there, along with some other virus species. They were the ones attacking the bridge.

"What can we do?", Geo asked. He heard Luna scream, and asked, "Omega-Xis! Isn't there something you can do, with your powers as an FM alien?"

"Sadly, I can't. My body isn't made of matter, so I can't even shake hands, let alone save her."

"Aww, man..."

"What are you worried about, anyway? You don't even like her. You said so yourself."

"Yeah, but..."

"Just leave her. Does it really matter if she dies? Let's get out of here before we attract any attention to ourselves"  
----------------------------------------

Megaman interuppted, "Wow, you were really cold just then."

"Yeah, I know. Geo's pointed that out to me numerous times. I've gotten better, though"  
-----------------------------------

Geo took one more look at the monorail, and a look of determination crossed his face. Ignoring Omega-Xis' 'advice', he ran straight to one of the concrete support beams, and started climbing. Five minutes later, he looked down. When he saw how high up he was, it finally hit him how stupid what he was doing was. A fall from this height would kill him. Gratefully, he managed to pull himself to the top a few minutes later. Looking at the viruses through his visualizer, he began attacking them. Slotting a Sword Card into his transer, he said, "Take that!".

It deleted three viruses. He slot in another card, deleting several more. Then the viruses turned to face him. "Uh-oh.", Geo said, knowing he was in a bit of trouble.

He turned around and ran. Unfortunately, he had only taken a few steps before he tripped and fell. The viruses got closer, and just as they prepared to attacked, Omega-Xis came out of Geo's transer, and deleted the three closest ones. Turning to face Geo, he said, "I've no choice. I'm gonna have to lend you a hand."

"Really?"

"But in order for me to do that, I'll have to borrow your body in order to activate the 'Electromagnetic Wave Change."

"Electromagnetic what?"

"Here, I'll show you!" Omega-Xis flew straight at Geo. When they made contact, Geo disappeared in a flash of light. When it disappeared, he was wearing a blue body suit, an equally blue helmet with a green visor that matched his Visualizer, and Omega-Xis' head took the place of his left hand.  
------------------------------------

"Anyway, after that, Geo beat up the viruses, and saved the girl.", Omega-Xis told Megaman, "She asked him what his name was. The genius that he is, he started to tell her his real name. I quickly intervened and told him to say 'Megaman'. From there on, that's what we called our fused form."

"Really?", Megaman asked, "Cool, my name's popular!"

"Funny.", Omega-Xis said, rolling his eyes.  
-------------------------------

Later, Lan and Geo were looking through the exhibits. Geo was fascinated, since he almost never found stuff like this in museums from his time. Eventually, they entered the dinosaur exhibition. The two pre-teens looked around, and Geo's eyes immediately stopped when he saw a strange Dinosaur Skull. What caught his attention was that the skull was a metallic red color, much like the berserker sword was a metallic yellow. He walked towards it, Lan in his wake, "What is that, Geo?"

"I don't know, but its design looks alot like the sword I use to activate the Thunder Berserker. I think it's the dino skull I read about... scratch that, I'm positive."

But before he could he could reach the sword, somebody shoved him to the floor. He looked up... right into the eyes of Bass, "Hello, Rockman." 


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm back (hooray!), And I've got the next chapter! First, review replies. 

Rumorgirl411: Thank you!

... Well that was quick...

_Chapter 15_

Before Geo could stand up, Bass rushed him, and kicked him. Hard. He went flying, and crashed into a T-Rex. The display collapsed right on top of him. "Geo!!", Lan called.

"I would be worried more about myself, if I were you, Hikari.", Bass told him.

"I don't think so!", The brunette retorted, whipping out his PET. He called the Science Labs... and got a message on his screen that read "NO SERVICE".

"No service?!", Megaman asked.

"Of course.", Bass said, arrogantly, "I jammed all frequencies dedicated to communication for the entire city. The only way you'll get in touch with the scientists is to walk over there yourself. Not that you'll get the chance, of course."

The specators, now realizing what was going on, raced for the exit, yelling in panic. Bass approached Lan, his hands glowing purple. Lan, for what it's worth, brought up his hands to defend himself. But he didn't need to. A blue light emerged from the fallen T-Rex display, and a figure shot out of it.

"I'm not letting you hurt him!", Geo, now fused with Omega-Xis, declared, standing in front of Lan defensively.

Bass laughed, "I've grown far more powerful since we last battled, Rockman. You have no chance. If you surrender, I'll make your deletion painless."

As a response, Geo stuck out his hand in front of him. The Sword of Berserk appeared, and Geo yelled, "Tribe-On! Berserker!"

In his gray armor, Geo pointed the sword at the evil navi. Bass smirked, "Fine. Then let's dance. Dark Arm Blade!", his hands disappeared, replaced with two dark purple swords.

The two opponents dashed at each other. It was a total stalemate. Whenever Bass lashed out, Geo would dodge, or parry. The opposite was true as well. Both their slashes were quite graceful. Lan, from his vantage point, used the PET's built in camera to take pictures. He even recorded some of the fight as well. Megaman, on his operators shoulder, facepalmed, dismayed by Lan's immaturity.

Suddenly, Bass feinted, causing Geo to stumble forward. Enjoying himself, Bass drove his knee into Geo's abdomen. While the kid was doubling over, Bass dismissed his swords, and brought his fists down on the back of Geo's head. The evil navi then kicked him again, and he crashed against the far wall.

Lan gulped, "Uh-Oh..."

"You're next, Hikari.", Bass said.

"Lan, run!", Megaman said.

"But I can't leave Geo here!"

"And you think getting yourself killed is gonna help him?!"

As if on cue, a giant whirlwind of fire appeared from where Geo landed. Bass spun around, preparing to attack. His, Lan's and Megaman's jaws all dropped simultaneously. In front of them stood Geo, but he was now wearing an extremely bulky red armor, and Omega-Xis' head was in the shape of a dinasaur.

"Tribe-On!", Geo said, "Dinosaur!!"

An angry snarl appeared on Bass' face, and he lunged at Geo. The 11-year old got on one knee, pointed his Buster at the oncoming navi, and released a gigantic ray of fire. Bass slumped to the floor, using his hands to support himself on his knees. He was very near deletion. Coughing in between words, he faced Geo and said, "This... isn't... over... human." With that, he disappeared, leaving just the Copybot.

Lan and Geo gave each other a high five, then turned to leave.


	17. Chapter 16

No reviews for the last chapter... sniff... Nah, I'm just kidding! Here we go. 

_Chapter 16_

Geo yawned. He had never been so bored. Currently, he was sitting in an interrogation room at SciLab. Thankfully, Chaud had taken it upon himself to make sure that the officials at the Science Labs were down with the fact that Geo was not, by any means, a criminal. Therefore, they had made sure that Geo would be comfortable, providing water, soda, even some doughnuts.

...That didn't make it any less boring, unfortunately. He had been asked questions, most of which revolved around what the future was like. After another fifteen minutes had elapsed, Dr. Hikari finally entered the room, followed by Lan, Chaud, and a young man a little older than them. Maybe nineteen or his early twenties. He was neatly dressed in a green shirt that was tucked into his pants. He was holding a green hat by his side. The way he stood gave Geo no doubt that he was in the military. The three kids took a seat by the door while the doctor walked towards Geo.

"So, Geo...", Dr. Hikari began, "I never thought time travel was possible. Yet here you are. I'm pretty sure you've been asked all there is to ask by the other scientists, so I'm not going to make you repeat all that."

"Thank you.", Geo said, relieved. He grabbed another doughnut, and waited for SciLabs leading professor to continue.

"Instead, I've just got two curiosity questions for you.", The scientist said, "1: What are you most interested in, besides protecting the people you care about?"

Geo smiled, "My personal interest is space. I want to be an astronaut one day. Like my dad was...is."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, basically, my dad's space station went missing without a trace 3 years ago. A few months ago, at the end of the whole Andromeda incident, I managed to speak with him for a little bit."

"I see. Now, question 2: One of my colleagues said you mentioned some sort of transer. What is that, the next PET?"

Geo pulled his Pegasus Magic Transer out of his pocket, "This is it. In our time, nobody has their own personal net navis anymore. Whenever a virus appears in the real world, in wave form, we can take them out using a 'Card Force' system. If a virus appears in a comp space, what you guys call the 'Cyber world', we can send out a signal to a nearby navi. He'd show up, delete the navi, and then life moves on."

Still examining the device, Dr. Hikari said, "Is that it?"

"No. Two friends of mine, Mr. Dubious, and his boss, Mr. Boreal, are working on a new machine called the 'Star Carrier'. I wonder what it's gonna be like. They didn't tell me much about it, because they wanted it to be a surprise."

Suddenly a man slammed the door open and stepped in, "Don't worry, Geo. I've got your new Star Carrier right here."

Geo rubbed his eyes, blinked, and rubbed his eyes again. But there was no mistaking the man at the door, "Mr. Dubious"  
-----------------------------------------

Geo ran out into the lobby, followed by Lan, Chaud, and the older kid, who Geo learned his name is Raika. Geo stumbled when he reached the lobby. Sonia, Luna, Bud, Zack and Mr. Boreal were all there. Even his mom was there. "What are you all doing here?!", Geo asked, shocked.

"When you disappeared...", Mr. Boreal began, "I immediately did a scan of Vista Point. The Star Carriers scanning system quickly allowed me to discover a time flux in the area. I invented a machine that let us follow you back here."

"Unfortunately...", Zack began, "He made one simple oversight."

"What's that?", Geo asked.

"He forgot to leave someone to operate the machine in our time... so now we're all stuck here." Geo slapped himself in the forehead.

Geo's mom gave him a hug, "I've been so worried about you."

"Mom... you're embarassing me!"

There was a snicker from the door. Geo looked over, and saw a lobster in a grayish-brown trench coat, wearing a top hat of the same color. "Cancer Bubble? Is that you?"

"Hey, Geo! Nice to see you."

Geo gave the rather short FM-ian a high five, "Nice to see you, too."

Dr. Hikari was busy acquanting himself with Mr. Boreal. Lan was talking with Bud. Chaud and Raika were staring at the talking lobster.

"Well!", Dr. Hikari said, cheerfully, "This is certainly an interesting developement. Let's all go to my house, and we'll talk there"  
--------------------------------------------

Once at the house, Lan immediately called over Mayl, Dex, Yai and Tory. There were discussions, about almost everything going around. Sonia was getting along well with Mayl. Dex and Bud had quite a lot in common. Tory met with Zack. Yai and Luna... were both rich. They were just preparing for dinner, when BOOOOM! A giant explosion came from the kitchen.

A voice came out to them, "Lan Hikari! If you and your friends want to live, you'll jack into this oven, now!!"

Coughing, Lan and his friends fought their way through the somke until they reached the oven. "Okay!", Lan said, "Jack In! Megaman! Transmission!"

"Jack In! Protoman! Transmission!"

"Jack In! Roll!...

Searchman!..

Gutsman!...

Glyde!...

Iceman!...

Transmission!!"

"Sonia, Cancer, let's go!", Geo said.

"EM Wave Change!  
Geo Stelar...

Sonia Sky...

ON-AIR!!"

In two flashes of light, the future Megaman and Lyra Note stood in the kitchen. Everyone who had not yet learned about this stared in awe. The two friends streamed into the Oven computer. Cancer Bubble, throwing off his trench coat and top hot, followed them in. The rest of the humans escaped to the living room, where they could see their screens clearly. They did not like what they saw...


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: Right, uh, review replies: 

RumorGirl411: Yeah, I love cliffhangers. :)

???: There will be, don't worry. Just wait until the Thanksgiving Special!...Okay, it's not gonna be that 'special', but I'm using it as an excuse to have everyone hang out together, without the normal enemy interuption.

One more thing, I'm going to cover each fight in this chapter seperately, even though they all happen simultaneously. If I don't, this chapter'll just turn into a total mess. I'm pretty sure it's going to be a mess anyway, but...

_Chapter 17_

The team in the oven gasped. They were surrounded... by themselves! And they were all obviously Dark Navis. DarkMega chuckled, "Surprised?"

"I thought I deleted you!", Geo said.

"Oh, you did. But my leader revived me."

"But...", DarkGeo said, "Who's going to revive you guys?"

"What do you mean?", Sonia, as Lyra Note, asked.

"Isn't it obvious?", DarkSonia asked.

"We're gonna delete you!", DarkRoll exclaimed, cackling madly.

Everyone each faced their respective opposites. Then some barriers appeared, cutting each of them off from each other.

"What?", Glyde asked.

"Now, now.", DarkGlyde said, "We can't just let you guys help each other now can we? See, what we're going to do, is go one-on-one with each other. Whichever side wins the most battles is the victorious side. If you guys win the most, we leave peacefully, and you can get on with your lives."

"But if we win the most...", DarkGeo began, "This house blows up... with all of you in it!! Don't bother trying to leave, the doors and windows are all locked, and your phones, PET or otherwise, have all been disconnected."

"And if we tie?", Cancer Bubble asked.

"We blow up the house anyway.", DarkProto said, shrugging.

"Damn...", Searchman swore, softly.

"Don't worry...", DarkMega purred, "It'll all be over soon." Then, all the Dark Navis attacked.  
----------------------------

Glyde dodged to the side as his counterpart lunged. "Ms. Yai! I'll need all the help you can give me!"

"Of course!", The young rich girl said, "Aqua Tower! Battle Chip, in!"

Glyde slammed his palm to the ground, and a tower of water appeared. It went sailing at the Dark Navi. "Tornado!"

Suddenly, the Aqua Tower went sailing back at Glyde. He didn't expect this, and the attack hit him full force. It crashed over him and drove to the ground. "Whoops.", DarkGlyde said, "I forgot to mention: I can use any battle chip I want."

"Darn.", Glyde said.

"We're not going to give up!", Yai said, "Glyde, let's use 'that' plan."

"Yes, Ms. Yai.", Glyde responded, never having believed that he would be forced into using said 'plan'.

The Dark Navi raised an eyebrow, "Plan? What kind of plan can a little runt like you possibly come up with?"

Yai ignored him, "Okay! Charge!!"

Glyde ran at the Dark Navi at full speed. DarkGlyde let out a guffaw, "Oh, this is rich!"

What he didn't realize, however, was that when Glyde dodged him earlier, it put him between Glyde and the barrier. Therefore, he had nothing to keep himself from getting crushed when... "Life Aura! Battle Chip-In!"

Said aura appeared around Glyde, who continued charging. DarkGlyde had nowhere to go. Glyde slammed him into the barrier using his aura, and continued squashing his counterpart.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH!!!", With an agonized yell, DarkGlyde was deleted.  
-----------------------------

"Scope Gun!", Searchman yelled as he tried to snipe his evil alternative. It was in vain.

"Area Steal!", the Dark Navi said. Suddenly, he was right behind Searchman, "Cyber Sword!"

DarkSearch swung his blade at the back of Searchman's head. Luckily, he ducked and rolled out of the way. Facing his counterpart, Searchman lifted his hand in the air, "Sattelite Ray!"

It hit the evil one, rocking him back. Far back. He flew back, and crashed into the barrier. He stood up, "Heh... not bad. But how about this?! Step Sword!!"

He suddenly appeared in front of the Green Navi, and slashed him. Searchman went flying back, and crashed into the furnace program.

Unbeknownst to DarkSearch, both Raika and Searchman smiled. "Do it." Raika said.

"Okay, sir.", Searchman responded.

"You don't have time to DO anything!!", the evil navi said. He charged, "DIEEEEEE!"

Searchman timed it perfectly, he stepped to one side, pulling the furnace grated open, and sticking his foot out. DarkSearch tripped, and plummeted head first into the furnace. A blue flash indicated his deletion. "Looks like your goose is cooked.", Searchman said.

Raika sighed at the horrible pun, "I should have never installed that 'humor' program last week..."

Suddenly, the two friends heard Dex yell, "Gutsman!! I'm jacking you out!!"

Then, "Iceman! No! Log-out"  
------------------------------

"Damn.", Protoman muttered, "That puts the score two-to-two. What happened?"

"Gutsman and Iceman were both hit by Program Advances.", Chaud said.

"And you're about to be hit by one, too!", DarkProto said, "Cyber Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword! Life Sword!"

"You think?!", Chaud asked, "Protoman! Fire Sword, Aqua Sword, Elec Sword, Bamboo Sword! Program Advance! Elemental Sword!

"Hmph! Let's go!", Protoman told his counterpart. They charged at each other. DarkProto swung... only for Protoman to drop to the ground, come up behind him, and slash at him from behind. Thus, DarkProto was deleted.

"3-2!", Protoman said, somewhat cheerfully.  
------------------------------

"Roll, look out!!", Mayl said. Thus far, Roll had been having no luck against her counterpart. And it looked like she was about ready to collapse.

"Dark Cannon!!", DarkRoll said.

Mayl gasped, "What?!"

"We told you, we can use ANY chip we want. Fire!!"

Mayl had no choice, she pressed the recall button on her PET. Roll jacked out, "I'm sorry, Mayl..."

"It's okay. At least the score is tied 3-3."

Unfortunately, a moment later, Cancer Bubble came flying out of the kitchen and landed face-first on the floor. Dizzily, he said, "Actually... it's 3-4."

"Crap.", Mr. Boreal said.

"We're all gonna die!!", Mr. Dubious said, taking cover behind the nearest couch.

Lan and Geo's mothers were busy trying to pry the door open. "Lan, Geo, Sonia!", Dr. Hikari said, "You three MUST win or we're all doomed!!"

"Don't worry, Dad.", Lan said, "We won't let you guys down"  
---------------------------------

"Shock Note!", Both Sonia's exclaimed simultaneously. Somehow, the DarkSonia's attack overpowered Sonia's. The attack hit her hard.

She flew back, and landed on the floor with a thud. She looked up, the fright plain in her eyes. Approaching, DarkSonia said, "This is the end. Shock..."

But before she could launch her attack, something hit her from behind, deleting her. Sonia looked around for her saviour. She spotted Searchman, still aiming his Sniper Rifle at the spot where DarkSonia had been standing. He said, "That was called the Warp Bullet. It can penetrate any barrier by teleporting."

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Only problem is, I can only use once in a while, so the two Megamen over there are on their own."

"That's right!", Sonia exclaimed, having managed to forget that the score was now 4-4, "Come on, you two! It's all up to you now!!"

It was true. If even one of the two Megamen lost, they were all dead.


	19. Chapter 18

Well, here's the next chapter. I know it's short, but I didn't much time today, and I need to get started on the Thanksgiving chap. Oh, and kudos to anyone who can guess where I got the suit and sunglasses thing from.

Chapter 18

"Oh.", DarkMega said, "Before we forget..." Without warning, the barrier separating Geo and Megaman disappeared.

"This is gonna be a two-on-two battle.", DarkGeo finished.

"That's fine by me.", Geo said.

"I concur.", Mega agreed.

"Wait.", Lan said, "You con-what."

Megaman sighed, "I concur. It means that I agree."

"Oh. Well, let's get this fight started."

The Dark Navis couldn't agree more. The words had barely left Lan's mouth before they lunged. "Dark Sword!", Both of them yelled.

Mega and Geo jumped and successfully avoided the slashes. "High-Cannon! Battle Chip, in!", Lan said.

Megaman fired the cannon at the back of DarkMega's head. There was no chance of the Dark Navi avoiding. It hit him, and knocked him to the ground. Letting out a growl, DarkGeo faced the two heroes. "Double Battle Card! Sword!"

Each of his arms turned into swords, and he lunged directly at Geo. The spikey-haired kid dodged and weaved with a nearly unbelievable grace. "Battle Card! Plus Cannon!", Geo fired, and he hit his dark counterpart as well.

Mega and Geo stood next to each other, seeing if the evil navi's would give up. What actually happened was quite the opposite. They stood up and laughed. "What's so funny?", Mega asked.

"Oh, nothing.", DarkMega replied. He and his friend had seriously just started laughing for no reason. Then, all of a sudden, they lunged at the two Blue Bombers. The heroes weren't prepared, and suddenly found themselves under a hail of attacks, unable to defend themselves.  
-----------------------

"Uh-oh.", Raika said, "They're in trouble."

"LAN!!", Mayl exclaimed, worried.

"Hey!", Cancer Bubble said in an 'oh, that's right' voice, "I just remembered! Geo, Sonia and I can walk through walls!"

Picking up Tory, he ran at the nearest wall, "Let's get out of here!!" He reached the wall... and slammed face-first into it. He looked up and asked, "What just happened?"

DarkGeo's voice called out to them, "We know what you can do, crab. So we put a special barrier that keeps you from doing it!"

"What?! How"  
----------------------

"Wouldn't you like to know?!", DarkMega retorted.

He and his friend turned their attention back to the Blue Bombers. They were both lying on the ground, unmoving. The Dark Navis approached them, ready to finish them off... when suddenly, the two heroes disappeared in a cloud of smoke and were replaced by two smallish racoons. "A Fokx-fu?!", DarkGeo exclaimed.

Then, from behind them, somebody said, "Ahem!"

The two evil navis both suddenly felt cold. Slowly, they turned around and faced Mega and Geo. The two were suddenly both wearing suits, and sunglasses. Omega-Xis had a pair of sunglasses, too. And they were both pointing fully charged busters at the dark dopplegangers. Megaman and Geo looked at each other, then back at the dark navi's, and fired.

The Dark Navis were deleted a second later. The house, and everyone in it, was safe. 


	20. Thanksgiving Ch 19

It's a day late, but please enjoy the Thanksgiving chap anyway. 

_Thanksgiving_

The morning after the fight with the Dark Navi's, Lan woke up bright and early. Megaman, mildly surprised, remarked, "You're up so early? I thought the end of the world wasn't supposed to come for a couple more hundred centuries."

"Haha, very funny, bro. Of course I'm up early today! Don't you know what today is?"

For once, Megaman didn't, "Um, no. Remind me, please."

"You dummy. It's Thanksgiving!"

Slapping himself, Lan's twin said, "Oh, that's right! How could I have forgotten?"

"LAAANNNN!", The brunettes mother called from downstairs, "Come down! All your friends are here already!"

Lan looked at the clock once more, "At 7:30? Coming"  
-------------------------------------

Lan and Geo were sitting together in the living room, talking. Everyone else was scattered around the room. Chaud and Raika had turned down their invitations, claiming that they wanted to continue investigating the theft of the new Synchro Chips.

"So, Lan.", Geo was saying, "How do you and Megaman perform cross-fusion."

Lan gave a little smirk, "Well, what happened was..."

_Flashback_

_The door slid open, and Mr. Famous rushed in, "Everyone! Are you alright?!"_

_Dr. Hikari, who was holding Mayl since she fainted, said, "Mr. Famous. You got the door open."_

_"No, the key code suddenly returned to normal."_

_Lan was still gasping for breath. He and Megaman had just defeated Beastman, who had attempted to take over the SciLab network. He turned to face Mr. Famous, and smirked, saying, "We did it."_

_Five minutes later, the party was returning to Dr. Hikari's office, when they suddenly heard a loud crash outside. Seconds later, a large, multicolored barrier surrounded the SciLab. "Wow!", Lan said, "How did this happen?"_

_"But it can't be...", Dr. Hikari said, "Dimensional Areas are still experimental. No one should be able make one like this."_

_"Not good.", Mr. Famous said, "We're trapped inside the Area. Things could get pretty ugly, and fast."_

_As if on cue, one of the employees came running up, "Dr. Hikari!! Viruses are running around the Labs, in real form."_

_"What did you just say?!"_

_As if to emphasize what the employee had said, two bee-shaped viruses flew over head. Gasping in shock, Dr. Hikari said, "Spark Bees?!"_

_As the viruses prepared to attack, the party turned tail and ran. They turned into an open room just in time. Mr. Famous closed the door, and stepped back as the viruses tried to break through. "This is bad.", he said. Then he saw the next room over through a glass partition, and an army of just Mettaurs were in there, "At this rate, we'll have to deal with a legion of them."_

_Lan was with Mayl, Chisao, and Rush. "Shit, if only we could do something about this Dimensional Area... wait, a Dimensional Area... That's it!"_

_He ran to the nearest window, and looked into the Experimental Room. A row of Synchro Chips sat on a shelf. Taking his PET in his hand, Lan said, "Megaman, we'll use Cross-Fusion."_

_"It's fine with me... but Lan, what if something happened to you? Like what happened to the..."_

_"I've decided!", Lan snapped, cutting him off._

_Dr. Hikari saw him to the stairs, and asked, "Lan? Where are you going?"_

_"If I use Cross-Fusion, I can beat the viruses!"_

_"Cross-Fusion? Wait! That's still...!"_

_Lan had stopped listening, and continued running down the stairs. He reached the bottom... and found a bat-shaped navi stealing the chips. "At last...", the navi said, "The Synchro Chips are MINE!"_

_"Who are you?!", Lan demanded. Without waiting for an answer, Lan rushed the navi, who simply swatted him aside like a bug._

_"I commend you for your bravery; coming at me bare-handed like that. I'd like to fight you, but I've a schedule to keep. Beastman."_

_Said navi appeared, "Yes, Lord Shademan."_

_"You... you're the one that Megaman...", Lan said._

_"Did you think that a simple program advance would delete me?"_

_"Beastman.", Shadman interupted, "Destroy everything."_

_"Yes, my lord."_

_Shademan disappeared laughing maniacally. Beastman immediately proceeded to destroy the lab. Lan couldn't do anything about it... until he noticed that Shademan had dropped two of the Synchro Chip. He picked them up, and said, "Hub, we'll do it."_

_"Okay.", Hub said, rather reluctantly, "Let's do it."_

_"Synchro Chip! Slot-IN!!", Lan slid the chip into his PET. A bright light emerged from the screen, and both Lan and Hub shouted, "Cross-Fusion!"_

_Suddenly, Lan was engulfed by a ball of white light. In it, his feet and hands were covered in blue armor. Then, Megaman's yellow shoulder pads appeared on his own shoulders. After that, Lan gained Megaman's backpack. Then Megaman's symbol appeared on Lan's chest, and with it came the body suit. Finally, Megaman's helmet appeared on Lan's head, but with two fins. The transformation complete, Lan also gained some white decals._

_End Flashback_

"After that, I kicked Beastmans butt.", Lan finished.

"Wow. That's cool. Is that how your 'hero' career started?"

"No. That was when I kept the house from being burned down by Torchman, but I don't want to get into detail about that, right now."

Geo shrugged, "Okay"  
------------------------------

"Here's some snacks, everyone!" The two mothers called out. They rolled out a trolley filled with breads, cheeses, fruits and a whole bunch of other stuff. It was 5 P.M., now. Everyone present gathered around the cart, eyeing the food hungrily. Lan packed his plate filled with eight of everything. Geo settled for just three slices of cheeses on a piece of bread. He questioned Mr. Boreal, "So, since you didn't leave anyone to operate the time machine, what do we do now?"

"Well, we have two options. 1) I try and see if the tech from this time is good enough to make a stable enough time machine. Or 2) We wait and hope that someone will figure out what happened, and rescue us. At this point, I'm thinking the second one is more likely."

"Darn. That one's isn't too likely anyway, is it?"

"Okay!", Dr. Hikari called out, "The turkey's ready! Everybody, to the table!"

Five minutes later, they were all seated at the table. Then there was a knock on the door. Lan answered, "Hello?"

"Um, hi. I'm looking for Geo Stelar. Is he here?"

Geo recognized that voice, he stood up from the table, looked outside, and saw exactly who he expected to see; Pat Sprigs. And he was holding the time machine.


	21. Chapter 20

Okay, first, let me apologize for my lack of updates. I have four reasons for this:  
1: Most importantly, I'm going to be working with 'Brave Kid', a fellow fan-fiction author, on a story. We were starting to get to work on it, and that cut into my time to work on this.(I regret nothing!)  
2: This past school week has just been 'homework hell.  
3: I couldn't come up with many ideas for this chapter.  
and 4: I played 'Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'. If you don't have it, get off of your computer NOW, and go rent/buy it. I can wait. (Reads a book, plays video games, finishes homework) Okay, I've waited long enough. Review replies... well actually, reply: 

???: I don't think anybody saw that coming.

_Chapter 20_

"So, when I found the time machine and realized what happened, I activated it, so I could try to find you.", Pat finished, "But I landed in a pool when I got to this time period, so the machine short-circuited. Sorry, guys."

Everyone only now realized how damp Pat's clothes were, and how soggy his hair was. All of Lan's friends had gone home by now. "It's okay.", Mr. Boreal said, "We can probably fix it."

Suddenly, the door slammed opened, and Mr. Dubious, who had disappeared in the middle of Pat's story, walked in holding a battle card, "Yes! I've finally done it! My greatest invention!"

"Uh, Mr. Dubious.", Zack said, "Why is everything you invent your 'greatest invention'?"

"Er..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"What is it this time?", Bud asked.

"Well, since you asked, I call it the 'Dubious EM Transformer Card'."

"And, it does what, exactly?", Geo questioned.

"Quite simple. Luna, Bud and Pat. You three remember how you got possessed by FM-ians?"

"Ugh.", Luna said, "Don't remind me."

"Right. Anyway, this card, once you slot it into your Star Carrier, will allow you to transform into your EM forms! Isn't that cool?!"

Everyone stared. No one wanted to be reminded of what had happened. Especially Pat. "What was the point of inventing this?", Omega-Xis asked, from Geo's Star Carrier.

"Well, in case you and Geo, as Megaman, ever got into trouble, your friends could lend you a hand."

"I see."

"Hey, Geo!", Lan called from the living room, "Come look at this on the news!"

Geo got up and went to Lan. After he had gone, Mr. Dubious continued, "So I have one for the three of yo... huh?", everyone was gone, "Hey! Where'd you all go?"  
-----------------------------

"What's up, Lan?"

"Look at this."

On the television screen, a man who liked he was in his late forties, with obviously dyed jet black hair, was making a report, "...And so, after someone, who left no trace whatsoever, attempted to steal the 'Shuriken of Ninja' from the Netopian Museum of Natural History, it was decided that it should be moved to the SciLab of Electopia, where it will be kept under rather heavy guard by navis in Copy Bot's. It will arrive there tomorrow. And now, let's take a look at the five day forecast..."

Geo had stopped listening. He already had the 'Sword of Berserk', and the 'Skull of Dinosaur'. Now he was going to get the last one, practically hand delivered to him. "What does your dad say?"

"I already talked to him.", Lan replied, "He said that it should arrive around noon tomorrow, so you can pick it up then."

"Sweet.", Omega-Xis said.  
-------------------------------

"Those idiots!!", Chaud exclaimed, slamming his fist down on the table, "I put a D-Notice on that report, and they still announce it. Live!"

"Chaud, sir.", Protman said, "I believe that you may want to put extra security around that Shuriken."

"You're right. And we better get the director of that news program fired. Do I have anything scheduled for tomorrow?"

"Yes, you have a meeting with your father, noon."

"Damn... We'll just have to hope that nothing goes wrong."  
---------------------------------

Meanwhile, in an apartment across town, a man wearing a purple ninja's robe with eyes that seemed to have no pupils, and a large scar going down his right eye, was watching the exact same broadcast. He smiled. He and his navi may have failed to steal the Shuriken the first time, but they had just announced it on public television where it would be next. The most amateurish mistake they could have possibly made, and he intended to take full advantage of it.  
--------------------------------

The next day, Lan, Geo, and Pat, who had decided to tag along, were waiting in the SciLab lobby. Pat had reluctantly accepted Mr. Dubious' gift of the EM Wave Change card, but he planned on not using it. The Shuriken had come in a few minutes ago, surrounded by eighteen secret service men. The kids were waiting for permission from Mr. Famous to take it.

"I'll be right back.", Lan said, standing up, "I'm going to get us some drinks."

"You guys want anything?", Megaman asked from Lan's PET.

"No, thanks. I'm good.", Pat said.

"I'll take some water, please.", Geo asked.

"All right, be back in a few."

Just as Lan walked out of the room, Mr. Famous came in from another entrance and approached them. "Where's Lan?"

"He just went to get some drinks."

"Hmm, alright. We'll just wait fo..." Before Mr. Famous could finish that sentence, the alarms blared out, "INTRUDER ALERT!! INTRUDER ALERT!! ACTIVATE SECURITY MEASURES!!"  
----------------------------------

From just down the corridor, Lan clearly heard the sirens. He watched as the entire building went into lockdown, preventing anyone from entering or exiting. He watched as a cloud of smoke appeared in front of him, and a man stepped out of it. He recognized the man instantly, "Dusk?!"


	22. Chapter 21

Wow, I think this was my longest chapter. Please enjoy. Review reply: 

???: I think Phantom Hourglass was easy because it was a totally new control scheme, and Nintendo had to make sure the game wasn't too hard because of it. But I will admit that it should have been a little harder. The idea for the EM Wave Change Card just popped into my mind while I was writing the last chapter, and I decided to go with it.

_Chapter 21_

"What are you doing here?!", Lan exclaimed.

"I was paid to steal the Shuriken.", Dusk replied, evenly, "That's what I'm here to do."

"I won't let you!"

Dusk ignored him, "Jack-in. Shadowman. Transmission.", The infrared beam placed Shadowman in the SciLabs systems. The door opened, giving Dusk access.

Lan growled, "Jack-in! Megaman! Trans..."

Dusk turned to Lan, no emotion on his face, "Listen, Lan. I respect you, and I don't want to have to delete your brother. Regardless, if you jack Megaman in, Shadowman WILL delete him."

The assassin turned, and walked into the room. Lan was unfazed by what Dusk had said, "Ready to roll, Megaman?"

"You bet! Let's do it!", was the reply.

"Jack-in! Megaman! Transmission!"  
---------------------------

Meanwhile, Geo, Pat and Mr. Famous all observed the man walking into the room. He obviously wasn't here for fun. Mr. Famous recognized him, "Dusk! Is this your doing?"

"Why, yes. Yes, it is."

"What are you after?"

"I'll be taking the Shuriken, please. Hand it over, and there won't be any need for violence."

Geo stood up, and got into what he hoped was an imposing stance, "No way. You're not getting the Shuriken."

Dusk frowned, "Listen, child. I detest harming children, but don't think that'll stop me from achieving my aims."

Pat stood up, determined to stand by his friend.

Dusk sighed, and pulled a knife from each of his sleeves.  
----------------------------

"Long time, no see, Megaman.", Shadowman said.

"What are you doing here?", the Blue Bomber asked.

"I believe Dusk already answered that question."

"Who paid you guys?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Hey!", Lan called, "Our friends are in there! Open this door, now!"

"I'm afraid that if you want to enter this room, you must defeat me.", Shadowman said, drawing his sword, "Prepare yourself."

Megaman did so, getting into a defensive stance, "Lan!"

"You got it! Battle Routine, set!"

"Execute!"

Shadowman rushed at his opponent, letting loose a torrent of graceful slashes. Megaman dodged and weaved, until Shadowman realized that the attack wasn't going to connect. He backed off, giving Lan time to insert a chip, "Battle Chip! Aqua Sword!"

Megaman slashed the sword on the ground, and a tidal wave rushed at Shadowman. The ninja had no trouble jumping to avoid the attack. He rushed at Megaman again, and slashed him across the chest. "Yaaaaaaaah!", Megaman flew back.

"Megaman! Battle Chip! Yo-yo!"

Megaman stood up, and launched the yo-yo at Shadowman. The ninja dodged, but Megaman had expected the maneuver. He swung his arm to the side, and the yo-yo did likewise. It didn't impact Shadowman. Rather, it wrapped around him, leaving him unable to escape. Megaman started reeling him in quickly.

"Damn you, Megaman.", Shadowman said, struggling against the rope the entire time.

When the ninja came into range, Lan said, "Battle Chip! Long Sword!"

The sword appeared on Megaman's free arm, and he stabbed Shadowman right through the stomach.

"Aaaaaaaaagh!", Shadowman cried in pain. He logged out.

"Okay! Megaman! Open that door!"

"I'm on it!...Wha?"

"What's wrong? Megaman?"

"Oh, no! Lan, big problem! Shadowman took the door operations program with him!"

"Dang! Now what can do?"

"All we can do is wait"  
--------------------------

Geo pick up the chair, and threw it at Dusk. The man simply stepped to the side. Pat threw a golf club he found behind one of the desks. Dusk simply ducked. Neither Geo nor Pat wanted to use the EM Wave Change for just a human. Mr. Famous picked up a desk, and threw that at Dusk. The paid assassin slahed down with one of his knives, and the desk was chopped in two before it collided with him. He sighed, "This is tiring."

That was when Shadowman logged out. "Forgive me, sir. Megaman defeated me, but I managed to steal the door operations program. They won't be able to get in."

"It's fine. Activate the localized dimensional area."

"What?!", Mr. Famous exclaimed. He glanced nervously at the box containing the Shuriken at the back of the room. He couldn't let this man take it.

"Yes, sir.", Shadowman obeyed.

Suddenly, the room they were in became a dimensional area, but it didn't stretch outside. "Synchro Chip! Slot-in!", Dusk said.

In a flash of white light, Dusk stood in front of them, cross-fused with his navi. "Now...", Dusk said coldly, "Step aside, or I will be forced to hurt you."

"No way!", Geo said, "Omega-Xis, you ready?"

"Yeah! Let's show this ninja wannabe what we can do!"

Dusk's eyebrow twitched, "...Wannabe?"

"EM Wave Change!  
Geo Stelar!  
On-Air!!"

A flash of green, and the future Megaman faced Dusk. The ninja cocked his head, "Well, well. This is an interesting development."

Suddenly, he disappeared. "What?", Megaman exclaimed.

Before he could do anything, Dusk reappeared in front of him, and slashed with his sword. Geo cried out in pain, and crashed into the far wall. He landed right next to the box. "Geo!", Pat and Mr. Famous cried out simultaneously. In that instant, Pat made his decision. He slot in the EM Wave Change card into his Star Carrier.

"EM Wave Change!  
Pat Sprigs!  
On-Air!"

Geo watched as Pat became the White Gemini Spark. The Black Gemini Spark was controlled by Pat's mind. "What's this?", Dusk asked, mildly surprised, "There's two of you now?"

Neither Gemini bothered with an answer. They both leaped at Shadowman, "Elec Sword!"

The ninja dodged, but his adversaries speed kept him from going far. Black immediately attacked again, this time making contact. Dusk fell to the ground. "Gemini Thunder!", The electric blast hit Dusk, and put him in perfect position for Megaman.

"Battle Card! Plasma Gun!", Megaman fired, and the attack blasted Dusk to the desk.

Groggily, the man stood up, and glared at Megaman, and Gemini Spark. "You only think you've won.", he claimed, disappearing.

Three of him reappeared, one in front of each enemy. "What?!", White exclaimed.

It was too late, all three Shadowmen slashed with their swords. Gemini Spark was forced to morph back into Pat, who lapsed into unconciousness. Megaman gave a yowl. Dusk held the sword to Megaman's throat, "Do you yield?"

"No way!", Megaman kicked out, sending Dusk reeling.

Mega immediately opened the box and grabbed the Shuriken. Just in time, too, because Dusk was coming at him again. Just as the ninja was about to attack again, Megaman flashed, and a moment later, he was wearing green armor, with a mouth guard. The armor itself was obviously lightly padded, because it very much resembled a ninja's. "Tribe-on! Ninja!", The green Megaman said.

Dusk's eyes widened, and he slashed his sword, intending to lob off the kid's head. Only problem was, Megaman wasn't there anymore. Dusk looked around wildly, until Omega-Xis called to him, "Yo, purple boy!"

Dusk turned around and found three Green Ninja's looking at him. They all jumped into the air, and said, "Eat this!!"

They threw shuriken after shuriken, every single one making impact. The man screamed in pain, and collapsed, morphing back to normal. He was very much unconcious. At this point, officials had arrived and managed to hack the doors security. They rushed in, with Lan and Chaud right behind them.

"Arrest Dusk!", Chaud shouted.

In no time, Dusk had been handcuffed. "Are you alright, Geo?", Lan asked.

"Yeah, thanks."

Leaving some medics to attend to Pat, Chaud came over to the two, "Sorry I'm late. I had a meeting."

"Eh, all's well that end's well. Is Pat going to be okay?", The Green Ninja said. said.

Chaud nodded, "His injuries aren't too serious. He should be able to go home with you guys. I see you got the Shuriken."

"Yep."

"You two need a lift home?"

"Yes, please!", Lan said.

Mr. Famous cut in, "Nice work, Future Megaman. I'll see you guys later."

"Okay, bye.", Geo said.

"Well, let's get out of here.", Lan said.


	23. Chapter 22

Well, I'm back! School sucks. Review replies: 

Peter Kim: Hmm... probably not. Maybe in the sequel, but that won't happen for a while.

Arisato: Thank you for thinking this story is cool.

And that's it for review replies. Hobey-ho, let's go!(Sorry, I've been reading way too much Pendragon lately :P)

_Chapter 22_:

Dusk was sitting in an interrogation room at Official HQ. The rooms walls were reinforced with pure steel, and there were no windows. The table that the ninja was sitting at was made out of the same steel as the walls, with matching chairs. There were no window's. Dusk's hands were handcuffed behind him. The door opened, and Chaud Blaze walked in. "Who are you working for?", the kid asked, getting straight to the point.

"It's none of your business.", the ninja replied, "Where is Shadowman?"

"You're in no position to ask questions. I'll ask one more time, who paid you?"

The ninja said nothing, staring back defiantly.

Chaud sighed, "Okay... here's the deal"  
--------------------

Mayl and Sonia walked out of Nacy's, followed by Lan and Geo, who were weighed down by about 100 pounds each of pure clothes. "Can someone please remind me why Geo and I had to come along on your shopping spree?"

Mayl gave him a confused look, "You volunteered to come, remember?"

Geo gave her an exasperated look, "No, we did NOT volunteer to come. I distinctly remember you two coming into the house, grabbing us by our arms, and pulling us here."

The two navis, as well as the the EM-beings all had to stifle a laugh. Geo continued, "And why did WE have to pay for everything?"

"Because we didn't want to.", Sonia said, as though that were reason enough.

The two boys let out simultaneous sighs. "Couldn't you have asked Yai? Or Luna?", Lan asked, "They're so rich, their weekly allowance comes in a bullet-proof van."

"Yeah, but then it would have been as though we were taking advantage of their money.", Sonia said.

"I'd rather you do that than have us spend... what was it... ten-thousand zenny.", Geo said.

"Actually, it was ten-thousand, five hundred and seventy-three.", Megaman ammended, appearing on Lan's shoulder.

"Each.", Lyra finished.

The two boys let out another sigh. "Well, think of it this way guys.", Omega-Xis said, "We're done now."

"Not even close.", Roll said, also opting to go holographic, "According to my schedule, we've still got three stores to visit, and a movie to see."

"WHAT???", Lan and Geo yelled, attracting the attention of numerous passerby.

"W-we're gonna be left broke!!", Geo exclaimed.

"Point?", Mayl asked.

Just then, two men riding a moped, and wearing ski masks appeared around the far off corner. They seemed to be riding straight at an elderly couple walking down the sidewalk. "Hey! They're gonna crash!", Megaman exclaimed, terrified.

But, no. Just as a rather painful collision seemed imminent, the driver swerved, while the passenger reached out, and grabbed the ladies handbag. Both she and her husband yelled out in fright as the thieves sped away, down the street, towards the groups general location. "Oh, no!", Mayl yelled, "Lan, what can we do?"

But Lan and Geo had already sped off. They ran into a fishing store that they had just passed, and stole- I mean 'borrowed', not stole- a fishing net. The store manager ran out after them, but they ignored him. The two thieves were getting closer and closer, and if the kids didn't hurry, they would miss their chance. Luckily, the vagabonds hadn't noticed them yet, giving them extra time. At exactly the right moment, Geo and Lan ran across the street, keeping the net concealed. At the time that they crossed the mopeds path, they threw the net up in the air. The thieves didn't notice their peril until too late. The net completely entagled around them, leaving the driver unable to steer. The moped swerved out of control, crashing into a cabbage kiosk. The owner of the stand took one look at his cabbages, and yelled in horror, "MY CABBAGES!!" Nobody paid him any mind, though. They were too busy cheering for the two kids that had just saved the day.

The two men were struggling to stand, and to get out of the net. Geo grabbed the bag from the passenger, and walked towards the elderly couple, who both had grateful smiles on their faces. Lan, meanwhile, told the thieves, "By the power invested in me as a Net Saviour, I'm placing you two under arrest... Man, it's cool saying that."  
--------------------

"So here you are, Lan and Geo... This time, I will have my revenge.  
--------------------

A couple of officials handcuffed the thieves, and put them in the car. But before they could drive off, a dimensional area appeared. "Huh?", Omega-Xis asked, "What's going on?"

The question had summarized everyone's thoughts, and when they found out the answer a moment later, all of them wished they hadn't. Bass materialized in front of them. "Hello again."

"You!", Lan exclaimed, "What do you want now?

"Simple.", The evil navi said, with a sadistic smile, "I want you dead."

Not giving them a chance to prepare to fight, Bass lunged at Lan and Geo. "Dark Arm Blade!"

He would have cut them in a half, had something not grabbed them, and moved them to safety at incredible speed. Snarling, Bass challenge, "Who's there?"

For answer, his adversary slashed him across the back with two swords. Lan and Geo looked at their saviour, and gasped in shock together, "You?!"


	24. Chapter 23

ZOMG, update! And review replies:

Anonymous: It may SEEM like I just throw Bass in there, and then have him get his butt kicked all the way to Timbuktu, but there's a reason for his seemingly random appearances. What it is, though, you will not know for a while. As for your suggestion...I appreciate my readers giving their own ideas(and the ones that I use I always relinquish full credit for), but sorry, not this one.

???: You caught it, huh? Good!

Chapter 23

"Dusk?!", Lan and Geo both yelled out in disbelief.

The ninja acknowledged them with a nod, then turned his attention to Bass. The evil navi let out a guffaw, "Dusk? The assassin, Dusk? You're helping these two?"

"Yes. I am."

"Why?"

"Because I was paid to.", With that simple statement, Dusk drew his swords, and attacked.

It was over before it started. Bass sidestepped the Ninja, and then ran him through with his Dark Arm Blade. Dusk crumpled to the floor, unconcious. The Evil Navi smirked, "Fool."

Lan and Geo looked at the prone figure on the floor. The future Megaman said, "Ohhhh, crap."

Lan couldn't find any disagreement in him. Bass looked at the two of them, "You're next."

"Lan! Get the synchro chip!", Megaman said.

"Right! Good idea.", Lan said, reaching for said chip. Only to find it missing, "Hey, where is it?!"

"You don't have it?!", Megaman shouted in exasperation.

"Uh, Lan?", Geo said, tentatively.

"What?", Lan said, looking over to his friend.

"Bass is holding it.", Omega-Xis finished.

Indeed, the second-most-powerful navi in the Undernet was tossing Lan's Synchro Chip up and down in one hand. "H-how did you get that?!", Lan yelled.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes, I would!"

"Well, I'm not telling you. I've no reason to."

"No reason...? That sounds like some sort-of lame excuse an author would invent just because he can't come up with a reason for it himself, but still wants to make things harder for the protagonists!!"

Damn, he's on to me!! Err, I mean, Bass just shrugged, irritating Lan further, "Grrrr. Geo, can you and Omega-Xis fuse and give him a beating for me?"

"You bet!", Geo said.

"We can't." Omega-Xis said sullenly.

"What? Why?"

"Something's weird about this dimensional area. It's disruting my EM-Waves."

"What? Why does this happen now? What's different about this dimensional area that wasn't present in the others we've been in so far?"

"I'm not sure."

"Lan was right. This almost does seem like the work of some diabolical author."

Crap!! Uh, I mean, Bass laughed, "Hahaha! Face it, you two are so dead."

Lan and Geo looked at each other, then simultaneously yelled, "Ohhhhh, CRAP!!"

Bass approached them, enjoying the sense of total victory he was feeling. Then, in a total Deus Ex Machina moment, Dusk stabbed Bass from behind, saying, "You should have finished me off when you had the chance."

"Aggggh!", Bass hissed in pain. The sword had cut through an important piece of data in his body, "I'll be back!!", He claimed, logging out.

"Are you two alright?", Dusk asked, approaching the two preteens.

"Summa cum Laude with that stab.", Geo said, his panic beginning to ebb away.

"Thanks."

"So...", Lan started, "Who paid you to help us?"

"Chaud Blaze. Well, he didn't pay me to help you, per se. He paid me to help out with everything that's been going on recently."

"Oh. Anyway, can you help me find my Synchro Chip?", He asked. He turned around...and stepped on the chip he was supposed to be looking for in the first place, breaking it into pieces, "AHHHHHH! CURSE YOU, AUTHOR!!"

Dusk leaned in close to Geo, "Author?"

"Lan's convinced that there's some guy that's making all these bad things happen to us. I wouldn't be too worried, he'll be back to normal soon."

"Riiight.", Dusk said, silently vowing to keep a wary eye on Lan from now on.

Author's note: Well, as promised, here's the next chapter! I want to thank everyone who patiently waited for this. Also, on a side note, if you like Super Smash Bros., I put a poll on "Favorite Newcomer" on my profile, so if you could take a moment? 


End file.
